Symphonic Rendezvous
by Two-Of-Ten
Summary: Being the only piano player in Mugen Gakuen had its perks, and for Tenoh Haruka its being able to play music with the most beautiful girl in school, Kaioh Michiru. But as a relationship develops, how will Haruka break to Michiru that she's not a man. AU
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys. So this is our first fan fiction EVER! Woohoo! We being my girlfriend and myself. Anywho, please handle as you would a small child, unless you are a registered sex offender, then you can only read it if you are 50 feet away from your screen. XD Critique is always encouraged and comments are always welcomed. We shouldn't have to tell you that this fic has some gay tendencies, it being a lesbian and, dare I say, CANON pairing and all. If for some reason or another you have sought out this pairing and are indeed homophobic, then you are also quite idiotic and must seek help from an outside source. We are not your therapist. :) **

** And now, for the disclaimer. If we owned Sailor Moon, it would consist of 90% Haruka and Michiru screen time, and we probably wouldn't be writing fan fiction in the first place. If at any point in time you are confused and actually do think we own the characters, feel free to send us a royalty check. We bid you good day and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Symphonic Rendezvous

It was half past one and Tenoh Haruka was bored. Having played Beethoven's "Spring Sonata" over ten times already, her fingers were growing numb as well as her mind. Her pale blonde bangs fell into her eyes as she stretched her neck muscles. Being the only piano player in Mugen Gakuen had its ups and downs. Today would prove to be the latter, for she had the "privilege" of helping with the violin auditions for the upcoming fall concert. However, there were two strong points in her situation: the first being that it was an easy A, the second of course... well, the second had just taken her place as the next aspirant for lead violin.

Kaioh Michiru. Mee-chee-roo. Haruka loved rolling her name off of her tongue. She was by far the best violinist in the school and, as far as Haruka was concerned, this whole audition was a waste of time. Each note sprang from Michiru's violin in perfect crispness, almost as if she herself were goddess of the beautiful instrument. Her wavy teal locks danced across the wood as she closed her eyes, caught up in the melody. Haruka was so caught up in watching Michiru that it had escaped her attention that the song had finished, and now all eyes were on her. She abruptly stopped playing, and answered the questioning looks with a cough, signaling the teacher to continue on.

"Ah... thank you, Tenoh-kun. Well, that concludes the auditions for lead violin. Thank you all for trying out as well as a special thanks to Tenoh-kun for providing us with the piano harmony. Results shall be posted on my door early Monday morning. Thank you once again, you are dismissed." All the students began to get up and gather their belongings. Haruka pushed herself away from the piano, slowly getting up with less enthusiasm, waiting for the large crowd to exit first. With only a few students left, including Michiru and herself, Temori-sensei spoke up once again.

"Tenoh-kun, would you mind staying after for a few moments?" Haruka nodded, fighting off the urge to make her disgruntlement apparent. Her sensei had once again addressed her with the male honorific, though she didn't mind. She was used to being addressed as such ever since she moved to Tokyo three weeks ago. Everyone here had mistaken her for a boy, and Haruka didn't feel the need to correct them. It was her senior year at a new school, and she didn't see the point in trying to make new friends.

Temori-sensei than turned to regard the only other remaining student in the room. "Kaioh-san, I would like to speak with you as well." This perked Haruka up a bit. Looking up from her violin case, Michiru nodded as well. "Oh, of course sensei." Both Haruka and Michiru began to approach their sensei, the former trying to contain her excitement at the prospect of standing so close to the object of her affection.

"I know I told everyone else that the results wouldn't be up until Monday, however I would like to get a start on things right away. Congratulations Kaioh-san on earning the spot of the lead violin. As you may know, Beethoven's "Spring Sonata" is a duet. Tenoh-kun, being the only piano player at Mugen Gakuen, you will be accompanying Kaioh-san in this performance. With that being said, would it be possible for you both to get a jump start on practicing this weekend?"

Michiru was the first to speak up. "Of course, sensei. Er, well, if that would be okay with you, Tenoh-kun?"

"Oh-oh of course! We could practice at my house. I have a piano. Well, of course I do, I just meant that it would be easier if you carried your violin to my house, seeing as it is easier... to carry..." Haruka trailed off then, realizing how idiotic she sounded. Making a complete fool out of yourself in front of the most beautiful girl in school was never a good thing. Just then, Michiru erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Well unless you have super-human strength that I am unaware of, I would have no problem practicing at your house Tenoh-kun." Michuru's eyes glistened playfully as she spoke, and her cheeks were tinged pink from her laughter. Haruka was then glad at her own strange inability to blush.

Temori-sensei clapped her hands together. "Fantastic! Well, you two can go on home now. I look forward to hearing your progress on Monday."

Both Haruka and Michiru bowed out, and proceeded to once again gather up their things. Haruka was the first to leave, rushing out in embarrassment. "Tenoh-kun, wait up!" Haruka whipped around to come face to face with Michiru, the movement causing her head to spin. "We haven't exchanged numbers yet."

"Oh yes, right. Umm, do you have any paper?" Haruka started searching through her case looking for spare paper when Michiru grasped her left hand and pulled it towards herself. She began scribbling down her number with bright blue ink on Haruka's sweaty palm.

"My father is waiting outside so I have to go. Just call me in the morning and we'll set something up." With that Michiru smiled before running off ahead, throwing a quick wave behind her back. Haruka stood there dumbfounded, staring at the number written on her hand. The ink had already slightly smudged from her nervous palm.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. Haruka had known plenty of pretty girls before, and had even earned the title of "flirt" at her old school. However, as soon as she laid eyes on Michiru, she was smitten. Her calm, cool and cocky self was reduced to a puddle of bumbling idiocy whenever the teal haired maiden was around. With that being said, Haruka had absolutely no idea how she was going to call this woman tomorrow without embarrassing herself. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N at the end of the chapter**

**

* * *

**

It was no use. Haruka lifted her blonde head up slightly from the pillow to glance at the orange glowing numbers digitally emitted from her alarm clock. _9:02. _Approximately thirty minutes since the last time she checked. She rolled over to the edge of the bed, making to get up but not actually doing so. She was procrastinating. She had already been awake for quite some time, but couldn't bring herself to exit the comfortable mass that was her bed. Haruka pondered the reasons as to why she had yet to get up. Only one thought came to mind:

Kaioh Michiru.

She was supposed to call her. But was Michiru even awake yet? She must be awake, for she was not the type to spend all morning laying in bed like Haruka herself. Michiru had probably already been up for hours, having showered, eaten, and quite possibly even composed some great piece for the violin by now. With that thought, Haruka suddenly felt guilty about her laziness. Allowing a muted "Hmph" to escape her lips, she pushed herself completely out of bed.

Haruka quickly descended the stairs, her long legs allowing her to take them two at a time. As she reached the landing, she finished fastening the last button of her white-collared shirt. Upon entering the kitchen she noticed her mother, clad in pale pink scrubs, pouring herself a cup of coffee. One blonde brow raised in curiosity as Haruka took a seat at the table. "I figured you would have been gone by now."

"Sasuke asked to trade shifts, so I'll be working late tonight. Any weekend plans?" Tenoh Yasuko took a seat at the small kitchen table across from her daughter, gingerly balancing the warm mug between her fingers.

"I'm supposed to call this girl from school to practice our piece for the upcoming recital." The younger woman inwardly cringed at the prospect of her mother pouncing on this new bit of information.

Almost immediately her mother looked up, setting her mug down to be left forgotten. "A girl huh?"

_Well that didn't take long at all. _Haruka thought bitterly as she buried her head beneath her crossed arms on the kitchen table top. She often wondered if her mother would be as intrusive had her dad still been around. His sudden passing had been the main reason for their recent move and through the tragedy she and her mother had grown even closer, if possible. _However, this did not mean that she could embarrass her by pointing out every "pretty girl" that walked by in the mall._

"It's nothing like that mom, it's just for school." Despite Haruka's protests, Yasuko just watched her daughter with a knowing look behind the rim of her mug. The younger blonde sprang up in irritation and left the kitchen, both to escape her mother's glances and finally make that dreaded phone call to Michiru.

* * *

Haruka stared at the ugly plastic numbers on the phone in her hand. She had everything she needed to complete her task: Michiru's number and the previously mentioned phone. Now all she needed was the courage to actually call. This one was proving to be a problem. She hated calling people to begin with, but now with the prospect of calling the woman she admired was making it even worse. Not that she wasn't excited to see Michiru, Haruka just couldn't escape the feeling of being a young boy with a schoolyard crush. And she wasn't even a boy. _Well, it's now or never, _Haruka thought, _ and I really, really want to see Michiru. _She dialed the number so intricately scribbled on her hand, and moved the receiver to her ear.

"...Kaioh residence, Michiru speaking."

"Oh, hi Kaioh-san, it's..." And it was in that instance that the phone slipped from Haruka's grasp, effectively hanging up on Michiru.

_Shit shit shit. _Haruka scrambled to picked up the phone and pressed redial.

"Uhh, hello?" _She sounds a little irritated._

"Kaioh-san! It's Haruka. My apologies, I dropped the phone."

"Oh! Tenoh-kun! It's no problem, I just thought someone was playing a prank."

"Oh, that's strange. Does that happen a lot? To you I mean."

"Not usually, but there is this one caller who will hang up the phone as soon as I answer. I assumed you were them."

_Oh good, I'm not the weirdest person who calls her. _Haruka paused thoughtfully before continuing. "That's really strange."

"Yeah. But anyway, when did you want to meet up for practice?"

"Well, I'm free all day, so whenever you are ready..."

"Great! I'll have Tomomichi-san drive me over right now if you give me your address."

_Tomomichi-san... is that her boyfriend? _Haruka tried not to sound disappointed. "Tomomichi-san?"

"Ah, he's our chauffeur. I know, it's kind of silly, but I'm not old enough to drive yet."

_Thank you god. _Haruka released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "It's not silly at all. Completely understandable. If you would like, I could just give you a ride back when we are finished." _Fingers crossed._

"That would be wonderful. I'm sure you are far better company than that old Tomomichi-san." With that Haruka heard the most adorable giggle pass through the ear piece of the phone.

As the conversation progressed Haruka felt her nerves slowly settle down, allowing her suave side to make it's first appearance. "Well, I guess I'll just have to try extra hard to allure you so as not to disappoint."

"Oh? Then I look forward to witnessing your efforts."

"My efforts? You assume that would be difficult for me?"

"Not at all. I'm just warning you that I am not so easy to entertain."

"Then I will take that as a challenge." Haruka smirked against the phone, knowing her fellow classmate couldn't see it. "Do you have a pen and paper near by?"

* * *

Haruka stood on the front of her lawn, glancing up and down the street for any sign of Michiru and her driver. Shoving her hands in her pockets, and leaning against the garage door, she pondered just how everything would go today. She had gained some confidence after their phone conversation, but was worried she would lose it as soon as she saw the teal headed woman. Just then, a black Rolls Royce pulled up in front of the house. Haruka jogged down the yard, reaching for the handle of the backseat of the car.

Upon opening the door, Haruka began to welcome Michiru, only to come face to face with a tall, older looking man, with teal hair so dark it bordered on black. Haruka could only fathom that this must be Michiru's father. Just then, the younger Kaioh stepped out of the car and stood next to the man in question.

"Tenoh-kun, this is my father. Daddy, this is Tenoh Haruka."

Haruka looked from the shorter girl up to her father. "Good morning, Kaioh-san." With that she bowed her head in respect.

Kaioh-san gave Haruka a once over before proceeding. "It is a pleasure to meet you Tenoh-kun. Pardon my intrusion, but I was on my way to a meeting and figured I could stop by to drop little Michiru off. Well, I should be on my way lest I be late." With that, he turned to give Michiru a kiss on the head before sliding back into the car. Haruka watched the black vehicle pull away, slightly awed by its magnificence.

"Well Tenoh-kun, are you going to take me inside or would you prefer to stand out here all day." Michiru smirked while motioning to the house. Haruka snapped out of her reverie, bent down to take Michiru's violin case, and proceeded to lead the smaller woman into her home.

Upon entering through the front door, Haruka swept her arm out in grandeur. "Welcome to the Tenoh residence. Occupancy 2, average temperature 25.5 degrees Celsius. Refreshments will be served in the dining area upon request."

Michiru giggled, observing the living space. She could make out the kitchen in another room down the hall, a den to the right and a staircase in the far left corner of the living room. It was quaint compared to what she was used to, but over-all felt very welcoming and warm.

"Would you like anything to drink before we get started?"

Michiru turned to regard Haruka. "I thought I was supposed to make a request if I needed any refreshments?"

Haruka shrugged. "I figured I'd be nice and offer first."

"Well, Tenoh-kun, ever the gentlemen," Michiru smiled brightly, "but no thank you, I'm fine."

Haruka lead Michiru to the right and into the den where her piano sat. The teal haired woman began to remove her violin from its case while the blond took a seat on the bench in front of the old, worn Yamaha. They agreed to play through the song a few times before discussing what areas needed work.

* * *

Roughly forty-five minutes later, Haruka and Michiru sat in the kitchen with two cups of tea.

"So Tenoh-kun..." Haruka looked up from her tea expectantly, urging Michiru to proceed. "How is it that you can drive legally?"

"When my father was still around, we lived over seas briefly for his job. There I learned to drive and earned my license." Haruka sat thoughtfully, as if remembering said occasion.

"Where is your father now? Does he still work over seas?"

"He passed away, about a year ago. It was a brain aneurysm. That's actually why my mother and I moved here. Once his life insurance went through, she figured we needed a change of scenery." All the while Michiru sat stiff, with her hands pressed over her mouth. Haruka seemed at ease speaking of this, as if she had come to terms with the tragedy already.

"I am so sorry Tenoh-kun. I never would have inquired had I known."

Haruka just smiled widely at the shorter girl. "If you had known, then there would have been no need to ask anyway."

"Yes, of course. But still..." Haruka cut her off. "I loved my father very much, and know that he would want me to move forward with my life and be happy. There is no use in tarnishing his good memory. Besides, I know he'll always be with me in spirit." Haruka smiled brightly across the table, as if speaking of her father brought tremendous happiness.

"You sound beyond your years, Tenoh-kun."

Haruka looked away in embarrassment. "Yeah well... we should discuss that flat C of yours towards the middle of the piece."

Michiru allowed the change of subject to slide, replying hotly, "Oh really? Actually, I think it was _your _fingers stumbling in the beginning of the second half."

Haruka smirked, just about ready to rebuke when she heard the sound of the garage door opening. She inwardly panicked, knowing that if her mother saw Michiru, she'd never hear the end of it. Thinking fast, she blurt out the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey, why don't we go to my room?" She instantly regretted the words once they escaped her lips.

Michiru raised one, perfect, teal brow. "Why Tenoh-kun, I didn't know you had _other _intentions."

All the color drained from Haruka's face as she stared at the shorter woman, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Michiru couldn't help but giggle. "Oh Tenoh-kun, I was only teasing. Yes, we can go up to your room." Haruka didn't bother to say anything else before grabbing the hand of the other girl and dragging her up the stairs.

Once inside her room, Haruka swiftly closed the door, and turned back to Michiru. The latter had taken a seat on the blondes bed, and was currently gazing about the room.

"I know it's nothing much to look at." Haruka too peered around the room. Michiru shook her head in disagreement, but didn't speak. After a few moments, she finally did.

"Your walls are so bare."

Haruka regarded Michiru before glancing around. "Yeah well... we've only been in this house for a few weeks. Not to mention that I don't really have anything to put on them. Maybe I'll get a racing poster or something." Michiru crinkled her nose, but once again said nothing. They preceded in silence, one standing, the other sitting.

_Now what? I guess I didn't really think this through. _Haruka was so deep in thought that she missed it when Michiru suddenly spoke. "Sorry Kaioh-san, what's that?"

"I said that you don't have to just stand there you know. You can sit down." And with that, she patted the side of the bed next to her.

Tenoh Haruka's heart completely stopped beating. _Time of death, 12:28._

Michiru sat expectantly. Haruka stood dumbfounded before taking a seat beside the teal haired woman.

"Try to relax Tenoh-kun. This is your house, after all. What is there to be afraid of."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Haruka froze. How could she be so stupid? She only hid in another room, not another house. Michiru stared at her as if to say, "Well?"

Haruka cleared her throat before speaking. "Come in." Her mother poked her head in before completely entering her daughters room.

"Oh there you are. I was wondering where you had run off to. I'm just stopping by on my lunch break. Hello, I'm Tenoh Yasuko." The older woman held out her hand to Michiru in anticipation.

"Kaioh Michiru." She took Yasuko's hand in a delicate shake. "I am so pleased to meet the mother of the mysteriously new Tenoh-kun." Yasuko gave a side long glance of curiosity towards her daughter, but said nothing of the interesting choice in honorific. To Haruka, that look could only mean one thing: _We are going to have a serious talk later. _Haruka gulped down the lump in her throat, but was pleased that her mother chose not to out her in front of Michiru.

"You seem like a very sweet girl. How is your practice with Haruka going?"

"Just fine. In fact, we better head back down for a bit more work before I need to head home." Michiru bowed respectfully to Tenoh-san before glancing back at Haruka in expectancy and heading out. The tall blonde made to follow the shorter girl, all the while trying to avoid her mothers glare.

* * *

After only another hour of practicing, Haruka was forced to take Michiru home, the latter having her private violin lessons to attend. Upon entering the garage, Haruka headed over to her gold Yamaha street bike, first slipping on her own helmet, then handing another to Michiru. The feminine one of the two just stared at the offered helmet in disbelief.

"Am I actually supposed to get on that thing? Is it safe?"

Haruka looked back in mock offense. "Safe? I'm the best driver in Tokyo, of course its safe. Pfff." The blonde climbed on to the bike and waited patiently for the other girl to follow, keeping her eyes straight ahead of her.

Michiru reluctantly climbed on before safely securing the helmet on her teal head. The blonde finally turned around to face her.

"Be sure and keep a strong hold on your violin. We wouldn't want it flying off." Then, without warning, Haruka took off down the road, leaving Michiru to wonder what she got herself in to.

It took Michiru almost an hour to drive from her house to Haruka's. It took her only twenty-five minutes to return. At first the shorter woman was terrified, and quite certain she was going to fall right off the back of the bike. However, within minutes she began to realize just why Haruka preferred this form of transportation. Michiru loved feeling the wind comb through the uncovered ends of her hair, the blur of the passing city, and even the warm back that she leaned into for safety. In fact, when she did arrive at her own home, she felt a wave of disappointment wash through her.

Haruka, on the other hand, sat speechless in front of the large, intimidating gates that guarded the Kaioh house. _House? More like mansion. _

Michiru slid off the bike gracefully and removed her helmet, then proceeded to punch a long, seemingly random set of numbers into a keypad that sat near the gate. Haruka pulled of her helmet briefly, so as to properly bid the shorter woman goodbye.

"Thank you for the ride." Michiru bowed graciously.

"It was no problem, Kaioh-san." She too, bowed her head in response.

"Shall we make plans again tomorrow?"

"That sounds wonderful, Kaioh-san." Haruka smiled.

"Well then, I shall see you tomorrow, Haruka-kun." Michiru missed the blondes shocked expression as she began the trek up the long drive-way. However, just before completely passing the gate, the teal haired woman turned around once more.

"And please, Haruka-kun, you may call me Michiru-chan."

As she watched Michiru's retreating form, Haruka quickly pulled on her helmet, hoping to mask her goofy grin.

* * *

**Authors note: Damn! Wow guys, after that first baby chapter we didn't realize how long this one would be. Felt like Godzilla! You start with this baby iguana, then BAM! Giant lizard attacking Tokyo. Well, we hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far. And please, please, please, if you like it, review it! We like to hear from you**.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka stared at the clock. Actually stared. She hadn't looked away for the last half hour. _Just ten more minutes. _Ten more minutes and she got off from work. It's not that Haruka hated her job. In fact, she enjoyed it quite a lot. Who wouldn't? Despite the occasional unruly brat kicking the machines when they lost their final life, work at the arcade proved to be quite calm. Of course, the free gaming was never a bad thing.

So, needless to say, Haruka didn't usually mind being at work. However, today was different. For today, she was supposed to meet up with Michiru afterward. They were going to ride over to the blonde's house for their music practice. Haruka began to gather her things, slipping out of the arcade's apron uniform and slipping in to her loose gray hoodie. She clocked out at the computer and exited out the doors with the intention of waiting for the teal haired woman.

As the blonde casually leaned against the brick wall building, she remembered back to the conversation she'd had with her mother last night.

_ After hanging her helmet on its usual place on the handlebars, Haruka headed inside. There she was met with her mother, seated at the kitchen table already with two cups of tea waiting, signifying that said talk was to happen right now. Haruka sighed, putting down her things and approaching the table to sit._

_ "So Michiru-chan seems like a nice girl." Haruka refused to acknowledge her mother, instead pulling her cup of tea to herself and looking into the dark liquid. She wondered, if someone were to read her tea leaves, what exactly they would say about her current situation. So engrossed in her cup, the younger Tenoh didn't notice the glare coming from her parental unit. _

_ "Tenoh Haruka!" The tone in the older woman's voice was so sharp it could possibly cut through stone. Haruka's head snapped up, fearful. With that, Yasuko's shoulders relaxed, and her eyes soften, regarding her daughter with such kindness that Haruka became almost dizzy from the 180 degree spin. _

_ "Haruka, my Auklet* . You are the wind in my sails. I love you, and just want to know whats going on with you."_

_ Haruka now wondered if her tea leaves would describe her as guilty. She pushed her cup away before allowing her eyes to land on her mother. "About yesterday?"_

_ "About yesterday." Yasuko nodded her head in confirmation. Haruka looked as if she didn't exactly know where to start, so her mother continued for her._

_ "Michiru-chan referred to you as Tenoh-__**kun**__. This leads me to two possibilities; Either the two of you have gone into business with each other, or that lovely girl thinks you are a boy."_

_ Haruka continued to stare at her mother in silence. She was certain that she should choose her words carefully, however she didn't have any to choose from at the moment._

_ "So, which is it?" Yasuko pressed on. Haruka mumbled something incoherently, but upon her mothers continuing glare, she repeated her previous comment at a much higher volume. "The second one I suppose." _

_ The older Tenoh looked at her daughter sympathetically. "Oh Haruka, what happened? What did you do?"_

_ Haruka took slight offense to that. "I didn't __**do **__anything. You know how it is. Everyone in school just assumed I was a boy, and I didn't really see the point in correcting them. I mean, with less than a year left before I graduate I didn't think such things were important." As she continued, her demeanor seemed to sag as if something heavy were weighing her down. She continued."Unfortunately, in allowing the rest of the school to believe I was a boy, so did Michiru. Now I don't know what to do." _

_ Haruka lowered her head onto the table, eyes facing off to the left. She noticed the kitchen clock. It was one of those clocks that didn't have any numbers on it, making it almost impossible to correctly decipher the time. She hated that thing. Her mom had picked it up shortly after the move, claiming it to be modern and chic. If you asked Haruka, she would have told you it was absurd and impractical. _

_ "Stupid clock." Haruka was startled when she heard the words escape her mouth instead of keeping inside the barrier of her thoughts. Ignoring her own strange outburst, she lifted her head up to regard her mother again._

_ "Do you know why I call you my Auklet?" The older Tenoh moved her mug to her lips, giving her daughter the opportunity to answer._

_ "Not a clue." In fact, Haruka had often pondered over the nickname while laying in bed. _

_ Yasuko laughed. "Well, when you were about two years old, your father and I took you to the beach for the first time. As soon as we made it over the hill and could see the water, you went crazy. You instantly ran for the waves, all the while stumbling through the sand as fast as your chubby little legs would carry you. Your father laughed, saying that your waddle reminded him that of an Auklet." Both Tenoh women were smiling at the thought of the lost piece of their triad. The room fell into a comfortable silence, neither one wanting to break away from the happy memories. Eventually, though, Yasuko continued with a slightly more serious tone._

_ "Haruka, back then you reminded me of that clumsy little ocean bird. But as you grew you seemed to take on, instead, the characteristics of the wind that holds the bird a flight. You are like this... powerful gust of sea scented air, both unpredictable and yet somehow soothing. Very much like an ocean wind, your choices in movement can prove to be dangerous. Dangerous for both you and Michiru-chan. I just hope that, whichever direction you choose to blow, neither of you will get hurt."_

_ It was at this moment in time that Haruka finally regarded her mother as being the wise woman that she was. Up until this point she had been that crazy lady that embarrassed her in front of pretty girls and forced her to eat every last pea on her plate. Of course, she was still that crazy lady, but now she held an air of wisdom and knowledge that one could only gain from living life in the older Tenoh's shoes. _

_ "I can't promise you that whatever choice I make will be the right one," Haruka began, feeling she owed her mother maturity and honesty. "But I can promise that whatever I choose will be right for me."_

_ Yasuko smiled at her daughter, reaching across the table to grab her hand. She was proud of __her Auklet, and knew that she was strong enough to do what was necessary in life. Both women once again sat in silence, the weight of such a heavy discussion leaving them exhausted. After a few moments, Haruka regarded her mother again, but this time with a very large grin plastered on her face._

_ "Well mom, you picked a hell of a time to stop making decisions for me."_

* * *

Haruka had been very appreciative to her mother for allowing her the room to grow up, and make decisions on her own. However, the tall blonde was still at a loss when it came to actually making said decisions.

"Hey there. Sorry to keep you waiting. Are you ready to go?" Haruka's reverie was broken by the sweet sound of the teal haired woman's voice. _As soft and sweet as her violin. _She turned to regard Michiru, bowing in greeting.

"Yes, of course." They both moved to Haruka's bike, and grabbed their helmets. After securing her chin strap, the blonde slid onto the bike, followed shortly by the shorter woman.

"Don't forget to hold on tight!." She felt small hands grasp tightly to her waist, signaling to her that her passenger was ready to go. With a loud rev of the engine, the two drove off towards the direction of Haruka's house.

_

* * *

_

**So there's chapter 3! Sorry there wasn't a lot of Michiru in here (and that it was so short), but we hope you enjoyed the time Haruka spent with her mother and the relationship they have. As for the auk, or auklet as referred to in the story, it is a small sea bird that has a clumsy walk and a silly wing span. Really, the span is so small they have to flap their wings extra fast just to keep from falling. If you want any additional information on the mighty auk just type it into wikipedia and search up some pictures on google images. The internet is your friend :)**

**Now, time to answer some reviews! We love you all by the way, and can't believed how well the story is received already. If you don't want to scroll through to find your name simply ctrl+f to search your screen name.**

**Krugern: We're glad you enjoyed all those things! We hope you enjoy this chapter and the others to come as well!**

**Inuzuka Akari: As someone who constantly questions whether my writing style will be well received or not, your review gave me the confidence I was lacking as a writer. **

**Jade-MEST: Muchas gracias por tu ****comentario****. Estamos muy contentos de encontrar a alguien que lea nuestra historia provenientes de Chile, es muy emocionante!**

**Jessica Kaioh: Neither can we! XD**

**Avaraen**: **Kun is more often referred to for a male unless in a business setting, or as in a co-worker.**** Regardless, we changed the word 'mistake' in chapter 2 and typed something more fitting in it's place. Thank you for your comment and for sticking with us :)**

**Panda: You bet she isn't the little prude Haruka thinks she is.**

**Tripower: Yeah XD We were actually finished with chapter one before making an account (silly us) and didn't know about the whole two day wait before posting. So, by the time we were allowed to post we were done with chapter two as well.**

**Amaramichelle: Glad to hear you like it :)**

**SHonS: Even though Haruka is a total flirt and cocky in her own way, we thought it'd be nice to build it up instead of her being instantly suave. Thanks for reading :)**

**Petiyaka: Michiru is just a girl who knows what she wants...Even if she doesn't realize what she's getting into. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Deja vu. That's what Haruka was feeling at this moment. She was sitting at her kitchen table, the teal haired woman across from her and two cups of tea between them, very much like a scene they played out the day before.

After arriving at the blonde's house, both women agreed that a cup of tea before practice sounded like a good idea. Said tea was proving to be a procrastination technique. Though they both very much enjoyed playing their instrument of choice and creating beautiful sounds not everyone could reproduce, neither was in the mood to break such a comfortable and relaxed silence. Haruka took a sip from her second cup of the herbal beverage before setting it down and looking up at Michiru, hoping to start a conversation with the beauty. She spoke the first words to enter her mind.

"Good tea." Haruka's own face fell upon hearing the ridiculous words that had escaped her lips. Michiru was unable to contain her laughter after witnessing such an expression on the tall, blonde's face. The shorter woman quickly covered her mouth with her right hand, both embarrassed by her outburst and feeling guilty for laughing at the young Tenoh.

Haruka herself smiled. "It's okay, go ahead and laugh. It was quite a stupid statement if I do say so myself." The blonde's dark, gray green eyes sparkled urging the other woman to enjoy the moment freely.

Michiru's last remaining giggles died down as she settled on observing the blonde curiously. She took this moment to study Haruka's features unashamed. The latter squirmed under the gaze, fearful of what the teal haired woman might notice.

"You have such an unusual eye color." Michiru finished there, no intention of continuing, and still analyzing the blonde. Haruka couldn't take the silence.

"Um...Sorry?" She was unsure of how to respond and somehow settled on apologizing for her strange eye pigment.

Michiru giggled again. "You are so silly at times Haruka-kun." She smiled at the blonde. "Actually, I really like the color. It reminds me of lagoon water touching the shore."

Haruka was once again left to stumble around her words and blurt out the first, absurd thing she could."Yours remind me of the ocean!" The blonde stared ahead in embarrassment before being given an encouraging look from Michiru to please continue.

"Your eyes, I mean. They are this deep, sparkling blue that reminds me of the ocean. When I was younger, and returning from overseas, I remember looking out my window as we passed over the water. I loved how bright and sparkling it was, appearing so clear and yet so deep you couldn't see through it. That's what your eyes remind me of."

The blonde settled at that. She was sure such a confession would leave her embarrassed and the teal haired woman quite creeped out. However, she felt at ease similar to how she felt after finishing a piece on the piano. She looked back up to Michiru, noting a look of pure awe in the others eyes, as well as something else she couldn't quite place.

"Wow." The shorter girl released a heavy sigh. "You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet, Haruka-kun."

Haruka ducked her head in embarrassment, unable to speak. The loud shrill of the phone broke the odd tension in the room, and the blonde sprang up to answer it, relieved to have some distraction.

"Tenoh residence." The blonde kept her back toward the other girl as she spoke into the receiver, avoiding any eye contact.

"Haruka!" The urgency in her mother's voice through the receiver caused the blond's stomach to drop. She tried to control her voice from sounding panicked.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Seconds felt like hours as she waited for her mother to respond.

"Is my wallet on the counter?" Haruka's face fell. She looked to her right and saw the thin, black, leather object in question sitting next to the coffee maker.

"Yes." Her voice was dry, realizing why exactly her mother had called.

"Oh thank god! Could you drop it off to me at the hospital?"

Now Haruka was furious.

"What the hell mom? You had me worried!" She heard chuckling on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry my auklet. I didn't mean to scare you, I was just worried that I had dropped it somewhere. I really do need it though..." The older Tenoh's apologetic tone diffused her daughter's anger.

"Yeah, yeah I'm leaving now." Haruka looked to Michiru sheepishly, knowing she'd have to explain everything to the teal haired girl once hanging up with her mom.

"Oh, thank you so much hun!"

The blonde bid her mother good bye before hanging up and turning to the shorter girl.

"Hows about a field trip?"

* * *

The two teens entered through the sliding doors of the hospital and approached the front desk. Haruka didn't recognize the older, blonde woman behind the counter, and figured she must be new. She cleared her throat to grab the woman's attention.

"How may I help you sir?" Haruka rolled her eyes before glancing down at the woman's name badge.

"Yes, Keiko-san, I'm looking for Tenoh, Yasuko."

"One moment please." Keiko picked up the phone receiver and punched in a few numbers. She waited for someone to answer before speaking again.

"Tenoh-san, there is a man here to see you." Loud laughter could be heard through the receiver causing the receptionists eyes to grow wide in confusion, and leaving Haruka to smirk at her. After exchanging a few more words and hanging up, Keiko asked that the two teens take a seat to the left and wait. They did as they were told, Haruka politely waiting for Michiru to sit before following suit. The teal haired woman looked around before speaking.

"You know, I don't remember ever being in a hospital."

Haruka looked over shocked. "How have you never been inside a hospital?" Michiru smirked at the blonde before continuing.

"I didn't say I've never been, just that I don't remember. I'd like to think that I was probably in one when my mother gave birth to me." Haruka laughed sheepishly.

"You're right. I apologize for my mistake."

Michiru laid a gentle hand atop the blondes knee, causing the latter's heart to skip uncontrollably.

"There is no need Haruka-kun. So, am I to assume that you have spent a lot of time in hospitals, what with your mother working in one."

The blonde nodded. "Yes. My father used to take me to visit my mother at work all the time. Not to mention that time I broke my leg, then I got to experience everything from the insiders perspective. Actually, I'm surprised I didn't grow fat from all the hospital food I've consumed through the years." Michiru giggled as Haruka smiled at her brightly.

"So how did you break your leg?" The more feminine girl inquired,

"All my life I've had an obsession with speed and the need to go fast. The world flying by, wind whirling about me, and the pressure of velocity against my face. I have my motorcycle now, but when I was little I needed to find other ways to get my fix. At five years old I took my tricycle to the tallest hill in the neighborhood."

Michiru looked mortified. "Oh god."

"Yeah, I hit a pot hole about a fourth of the way down. My bike beat me to the bottom as I slid the rest of the three quarters on my side. I still have a nice scar running up my leg to my hip from that."

Michiru's hand was still on the blondes knee, now rubbing comforting circles.

"I'm surprised you are still able to ride after such a traumatic experience."

Haruka shrugged. "When it's something that you love, it's almost impossible to break that need. I was a stupid kid who learned my lesson. Why let that ruin what I cherish?"

The teal haired woman observed her classmate quietly before speaking herself.

"I think I know what you mean. For as long as I can remember I have loved the ocean. Such a large mysterious mass of blue; It drew me in instantly. I couldn't imagine ever fearing it or leaving it behind, no matter what."

As Michiru stared off in her watery dreams, Haruka took this chance to watch her. Before she had only been allowed to observe the girls beauty, but having spent most of the last few days with her, the blonde was now getting the opportunity to see her soul; to see what made Michiru... well Michiru. Unfortunately, the feelings she had for the other were growing, making it harder and harder to tell the truth.

Haruka was shaken out of her reverie by the sound of her mothers laughter approaching. The blonde stood to hug her.

"Thank you so much for coming Haruka. And a pleasure to see you Michiru-chan." The older Tenoh turned to regard the shorter girl as well. Michiru stood, bowing in response.

"Here you are." Haruka pulled out her mothers missing wallet and handed it to her.

"Yes, yes thank you. Unfortunately we are a bit short handed and I am unable to stay and chat." Yasuko looked displeased momentarily before regarding both girls apologetically.

"No worries. I'll see you tonight." Haruka leaned in to give her mother a kiss on the cheek before the older Tenoh turned to run off in the other direction, calling out a last goodbye over her shoulder. Haruka turned to Michiru.

"Well, I'm feeling a bit nostalgic. Will you do me the honor of accompanying me for some gourmet hospital cafeteria cuisine?" She bowed in over exaggeration, causing her counter part to giggle.

"I would be delighted to join you Haruka-kun." She curtsied in mock response before the tall blonde lead her in the proper direction.

* * *

The two girls now sat across from each other at a small table in the cafeteria. The blonde had chosen the cob salad while her teal haired friend had settled with a bowl of clam chowder. After swallowing her bite of leafy greens, Haruka gathered up the courage to inquire about her fellow classmate.

"So, when did you start playing the violin? You've obviously been at it for a while."

"Yes, actually I started around seven I believe. I was always fortunate to have my parents give in to my crazy whims and ideas. They encouraged any and everything that I wanted to do, as long as I saw through with it. So, when we had returned one night from attending an orchestral performance and I suddenly wanted to play violin, my parents had me signed up for lessons by the following day."

"Wow. That must have been nice." Haruka had long since finished her salad and had focused all her attention on the woman before her. Michiru laughed lightly.

"It wasn't so nice when my younger self grew frustrated and bored and not being allowed to quit. My parents refused to let me give up on anything. In fact, they still won't permit it. But, of course, I understand why now. It taught me discipline and commitment, as well as provided me the ability to be proficient in the many things that I excel in today."

The shorter woman paused for a few moments in order to finish her soup, the blonde all the while waiting patiently. Michiru pushed her empty bowl aside while continuing.

"My parents have such strange beliefs: a balance between liberal and old fashion. I have been very fortunate to have the opportunities that have been laid before me, however I don't always understand their motives and ideology. They push me to be independent and live out my dreams, and yet constantly speak of how I must marry a man of status and class; someone who can take care of me and provide me the ability to bear them grandchildren of the same stature. I don't get it. Why bother teaching me independence at all then?"

Michiru looked down at her hands in her lap, in almost a manner of forlorn. Haruka was caught between feeling defeated as well as complete pity for the young Kaioh. It was then that she did the only thing she could think of, and slid her hand across the table in offer to the shorter woman. She closed her eyes in anticipation. It felt strange, her outstretched arm waiting there in almost dead space. That is until Michiru's small, warm hand slid beneath her own, fingers curling around the blondes slightly larger one. Dark, mossy gray eyes met brilliant blue as the two women shared would could only be described as unidentified significance. Haruka couldn't yet understand why she felt such an importance in this exchange. After a moment, the feminine woman spoke again.

"It pains me to know that one day I will be forced to disappoint them." It was a strange, and mysterious thing to say, but before she could inquire, Michiru glanced at the clock on the cafeteria wall.

"Oh my. When did it get so late?" Haruka turned her body to glance at the clock as well. She spoke for the first time in what felt like hours.

"I guess we wont be getting any practice in today. Sorry Michiru-chan."

"There is no need Haruka-kun. I had a very pleasant day in your company. Shall we leave then?"

Haruka regarded the girl after a brief thought. "Yes. We will have to swing by my house first and retrieve your violin before I can take you home."

Michiru nodded in agreement as they pushed away from the table and exited the cafeteria.

* * *

Night had fallen and the street lamps cast an orange tint to the surrounding area as the gold Yamaha pulled up in front of the Kaioh mansion. Haruka turned to her passenger, expecting her to climb off. Instead, Michiru leaned in so the blonde could hear her.

"I forgot I have something I would like to show you. Can you park further up the drive-way?"

Haruka nodded, figuring it was something pertaining to their song for the recital. She allowed the shorter girl to punch in the code before passing through the gates and towards the large house.

Upon entering through the front door, Michiru asked that the blonde wait in the foyer while she ran up stairs briefly to retrieve something. As she waited, Haruka glanced about, her mouth growing dryer with each passing moment. Everything looked so lush and expensive. Thick, heavy curtains covered the many windows in sheets of gold matching the intricate design embroidered on the large aqua armchair that the blonde dared not sit in. A crackling fire was the only sound in the room, removing the chill that the night brought with it.

It was then that Michiru returned, carrying with her a large canvas. She approached the blonde whilst holding the aforementioned object out to her.

"Here."

Haruka wrinkled her brow in confusion before taking the piece.

"What is this?"

"It's for you. For the wall in your room. It is dreadfully bare." Michiru giggled, watching as the blonde turned the canvas around to peer at the image on the opposite side.

Haruka had never seen anything like it. She glanced up to the teal haired woman, before returning her gaze to the painting.

"Did you do this?" Her voice was low, but not quite a whisper.

Michiru smiled brightly. "Yes. It's of a waterspout. That's when a cumuli-form cloud connects with a body of water, causing a small tornado. It forms a level of condensation within the vortex that makes it appear almost as if the water is being sucked into the sky. I've always found them to be quite interesting, and thought you might like it as well."

Haruka was speechless. For the first time in her life she felt as though someone truly understood her; how elemental she felt she actually was. It was as if this teal haired woman had captured her soul, and yet they had only really known each other for two days. The blonde allowed herself to speak, if only as to not appear rude to the other woman.

"It's... beautiful."

If at all possible, Michiru's smile grew wider. This, however, was lost on Haruka, as she was too transfixed with the painting.

"Words can not describe how grateful I am for such a gift, Michiru-chan."

"Those words alone are enough Haruka-kun." The blonde lifted her head as their eyes met yet again. It seemed as though such occurrences were happening more frequently lately.

Michiru led Haruka to the door, the latter stepping out into the crisp night air, before turning around to regard her companion one more time.

"Thank you, Michiru-chan." She bowed, trying to exude all the respect and honor that she herself felt. Upon straightening, she was startled to find that the teal haired woman had somehow managed to appear directly in front of her, mere inches away.

"And you, Haruka-kun." With that, Michiru leaned in the rest of the way, standing up on the tip of her toes and placing a chaste kiss on the tall blondes left cheek; and with that, in a whirl of teal locks, she was gone. Haruka was left staring at the large oak door of the Kaioh mansion, unable to reclaim any body movement.

After a moment, she too spun about and slowly walked back to her bike. She removed her gray hoodie, and carefully wrapped in around the precious gift, before than tying it firmly to the back of the Yamaha. Climbing on the front before driving off, the blonde was completely unaware of the chill of the fall night air as it whipped about her bare arms.

* * *

**And thus ends chapter 4, I hope you all liked it! I wanted to give a very brief introduction about ourselves. Chris and Afiyah are our names, I am her Michi', she is my 'Ruka. Chris will do the writing (unless it's the author's note, I do that), and I the drawing (I hope to eventually get a piece of fanart for each chapter). The scene at the end with the painting is actually based on an actual happening... Even though my 'Ruka had more than enough to cover the walls of her bedroom I painted her something on a fat canvas anyway XD If anyone is curious about how a waterspout looks like, here's a link to a picture of one: ./i/pix/2006/09/cambodiaGETTY070906_**

**Anyway, enough about us, on to review replies!**

**Panda: That was such a beautiful review! *.* We're sooo happy to have a reader like yourself, and even happier that you enjoy our story so much! I have to say that a lot of ourselves go into it. As for the whole hateful parents thing... Yeeeah... Even though it IS unfortunate that a lot of parents react negatively about their children coming out of the closet, there are parents that accept their children because... Well, they're you're kids, you don't just turn them away. Obviously Haruka's mom has a lot of sense. Mostly because we were growing tired of those fics too XD**

**Savingkp: Ask and you shall receive.**

**Seawolf591: Well, hope you liked reading a little about Michiru's life and parents!**

**xXxsailorFanxXx : Hello Argentina!**

**Cmaness20 : Unfortunately, she won't reveal it for some time. Fortunately, this means more storytime for you!**

**Lostinhersong : I would like to see how she gets out of it too XD (I know how this goes already but.. I won't tell :D)**

**krugern : The idea of an adorable, chubby-legged Haruka baby was too adorable to pass up. Especially with such clumsiness. And obviously Haruka doesn't have the rashness of her mother.**

**Fyee : You're welcome! Her mother is pretty supportive, as far as being the parent of a gay child goes. **

**Petiyaka : I think, deep down in Haruka's mind, she knows it too. Will that encourage her to tell Michiru sooner? Proooobably not XD**

**SHonS : Here is your HaruMichi moment!**

**Amaramichelle : We're glad that people love the relationship between Haruka and her mother, it's meant to be very heartfelt and warming. And I can't wait til we get to Haruka letting Michiru know that all is not exactly well.**

**Thanks guys! Keep sending in reviews to tell us what you think. Til next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm late. _She knew it. She also knew that she didn't care. She lay motionless on her bed, staring straight forward. _My uniform is wrinkling... _Nope. Still didn't care. She was fully dressed except for her shoes, which were downstairs by the door. She was supposed to be leaving for school. Wait, that was a lie. _I should have left five minutes ago. _However, she couldn't bring herself to turn away from the magnificent painting before her. The looming grays of the sky met the deep ocean blues in a spiraling mist suspended between them. _Where sky meets sea._

Haruka! Hurry, you are going to be late!" Her mothers voiced bellowed through her thoughts.

The younger Tenoh audibly grumbled. _But I don't want to leave. _She lifted her left hand to her cheek as if she could still feel the warmth from last nights kiss. Lips so soft they left a ghostly pressure against her skin. _But if you go you get to see Michiru-chan._

Her mind posed a near flawless argument. She slid out of bed, grabbing her briefcase before leaving the confines of her room.

* * *

_Well this was a huge waste. _It hadn't occurred to Haruka how little she actually saw Michiru on a daily bases. Besides faintly making out the bobbing of the shorter girls signature teal hair in the halls between classes that is. They didn't share any classes, Michiru having been placed in all honors courses, and the orchestra only practiced Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays.

Haruka was currently stuck in her final class of the day, modern history. She **hated** modern history. _How can something be both present and past? _Its not that Haruka completely disliked school, nor did she do terribly bad; it was just so damn boring! _How do they expect anyone to learn cooped up in a bland classroom while listening to some halfwit, who thinks they are smarter then everyone else because they sat through some other halfwits lectures, drone on about what some dead guy did to some other dead guys. _

She dared not glance up at the clock, knowing full well that less time had past than she hoped. She instead let her mind drift to her current predicament. Michiru had kissed her. The object of her most desired affections had kissed her. Well, her cheek anyway. This should be the happiest moment of her life thus far, however it was tainted by that one, minute hitch; Michiru thought she was a man. Therefor, she thought she had kissed a man, and not the tall, blonde girl that Haruka actually was. She knew that as things progressed she was only burying herself deeper. Unfortunately, the longer she waited, the harder it was to tell Michiru the truth.

In an attempt to distract herself from her current thought, Haruka forced her eyes to look at the dreaded clock instead. Surprisingly, she had only a minute until the bell would ring, releasing her from this prison of both boring history and self reflections. She packed up her briefcase in anticipation of escaping this hell hole.

The shrill of the final bell was almost muffled by the sound of the multitude of students shuffling out of their chairs, looking to go home and forget another Monday. Haruka, however, would not be joining them. Besides being the only pianist, she was also the fastest runner at Mugen Gakuen. This fact made a nice, little spot for her on the track team, compliments of the coach, and she had her weekly practice today. So, as most of the students hurried home to grab a snack and procrastinate doing their homework, the tall blonde headed to the locker room to get changed into her track shorts and shirt.

* * *

Today's practice consisted of jogging around the perimeter of the school in order to build up endurance. It being the fall season, the air held a mild chill, a mere taste of the bitter coldness that the setting sun would bring with it. Though some students required a light coat in such weather, Haruka enjoyed the comfortable, cool breeze on her bare arms. Her cheeks were slightly red as a result of her growing body temperature meeting the brisk air, and her running sneakers crunched against the damp, mildly frozen grass beneath her feet.

Her lungs burned. Oh, how they burned, and she loved it. The wind against her face, the tension in her legs; she was at that strange point where you feel out of breath, and yet like you'll never be able to breath in as much air as you currently are. It was exhilarating. Sure, she could go faster on her motorcycle, but here, on her own two feet, she felt connected to the world, as if her simple human speed could alter the rotation of the earth itself.

They were nearing the pool now, and another reason why Haruka joined track. The swim team could be seen, diving into the steamy water, obviously heated to compensate for the falls cooler air. Soon it would be too cold for them to meet anymore, signaling the end of the sports season. Despite still being quite a bit away from the pool, Haruka could make out the mess of teal hair as it emerged from beneath the water.

_Michiru. _Wait, scratch that. _Michiru in her bathing suit. _Without noticing, Haruka's pace had increased in anticipation of seeing the woman in damn near all her glory. Her palms had become sweaty, but not because of the running; her heart was pounding, but not because of the running; her mouth had grown dry, but not because of the running. If you asked her, of course, "_It's because I was running."_

The team was traveling along the fence now, just parallel to the pool. Haruka couldn't care less. It wouldn't have mattered to her even had she been running on the moons surface. Had she cared a little more though, she would have noticed her fellow teammates running slightly to the left, unlike her own position right along the fence. She probably would have noticed the calls from the other runner, Elsa, second in speed only to herself.

What she did notice was how the water droplets clung to the near perfect form of the teal haired beauty as she climbed the steps and out of the pool. Haruka was sure that, had she been closer, she would see the goosebumps that appeared along the other woman's slightly tanner skin as she was met with the brisk air. The way her bathing suit hugged her figure, accentuating certain parts of her anatomy...

It took all of Haruka's inner strength to tear her gaze away from the beauty. It was then, that she noticed, she probably should have done so sooner.

**THWACK!**

Haruka hadn't attended Mugen Gakuen for very long, but she definitely had been there long enough to know when to avoid the thorny branches that poked through that particular part of the fence. She passed along it many of times. This was **not** one of those times.

The tall blonde lay on her back, mouth open in a silent scream, eyes squeezed shut, and a near unbearable pain on the right side of her face. The sound of the impact had been incredibly loud, and Haruka was sure that, despite her eyes still being closed, everyone from both the track and swim teams had stopped what they were doing to look.

Forcing herself to open her eyes, the right not quite willing to open as wide as the left, she saw the pink mess of hair and tan skin of, who could only be her team mate Elsa, staring down at her.

"Oh man, are you okay?" Not waiting for an answer, the other runner held out her hand in offering to help the blonde up. Haruka took it gratefully.

"Ehh, you should probably get that checked out." The concern in Elsa's voice worried the taller girl. She lifted a hand to touch the right side of her face, which was currently stinging in multiple areas. She pulled back to see tiny traces of blood scattered across her fingers.

"I tried to warn you..." Haruka felt guilty, not only for the pink-headed girls apologetic tone, but for not answering her sooner.

"Gah, I'm fine. Sorry. I must have been distracted. If the coach asks, just let him know I went down to the nurse's?"

"No problem. Hope you feel better." With that, the tanner woman ran ahead, leaving Haruka to grudgingly trudge off to the infirmary, both pride and face wounded.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later and all she had to show for it was a bright yellow, lemon flavored lollipop that the nurse had given her. The matronly woman had cleaned up the multiple scratches that ran along the right side of the blondes face. Most of the cuts were minor, except for a slightly deeper one that ran just over the corner of her eyelid. The nurse had spoke on and on about how lucky Haruka was that she didn't lose her eye while placing a band aid over the worst of the wounds. After wards, the woman had insisted that the blonde rest for some thirty minutes before returning to the field.

_Do all school nurses solve everything with lying down?_

Upon returning to the field, it was clear that she had missed the rest of track practice.

"Figures." She turned to leave but stopped as she heard the light swishing characterized only by water. She changed her path, instead approaching the pool for further investigation. Another fence surrounded the deck, separating the water from the field. The gate squeaked before slamming shut behind Haruka as she entered the confines of the pool area. Peering down into the depths, she was once again stricken with the inability to breath.

Michiru lay afloat in the warm, clear blue pool, a small smile gracing her lips. Almost her entire body was submerged except for her face, which held a look of pure enjoyment.

Haruka scrambled to get away, not wanting to disturb the beautiful mermaid as well as embarrassed by her current appearance. In her haste, she neglected to see the pool skimmer lying on the floor next to her feet. It clattered as she tripped over it, quickly correcting herself and spinning back around upon hearing her name.

"Haruka-kun." Michiru seemed pleased to see the blonde as she swam to the edge to pull herself out.

Haruka was torn between wanting to run, and seeing the other girl clad in only her bikini. She closed her eyes, turning slightly to the side in politeness as Michiru went to retrieve her towel.

"Oh my!" Haruka's eyes snapped open in concern, only to see that the teal haired woman had appeared before her, towel wrapped about her body as she inspected the taller girls face. Michiru raised her left hand and gently caressed the wounded cheek. Haruka, in turn, fought the urge to step back in discomfort. She stumbled as she tried to speak.

"Y-yeah. I was wat... wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Well, are you okay." She had yet to remove her hand, rubbing her thumb just underneath a scratch, careful not to touch it.

"I'll be fine." Haruka smiled down at Michiru, as if to assure her that all was well. The shorter girl returned the smile before moving her hand further back to just behind the blonde's neck.

"Here..." She pulled Haruka down to her, meeting lips to cheek, only this time on the taller girls right side.

"Better?" Haruka refused to let her nerves make a fool of herself.

"Very much, thank you." She smiled charmingly at the shorter girl. In turn Michiru's eyes lit up with laughter and excitement before she playfully tapped the blondes arm.

"So, Haruka-kun, when exactly are we going to go on a second date?"

Haruka was stumped.

"S-second date?" Haruka paused to think before regaining composure. "So when exactly did we have our first date?"

"Why Haruka-kun, are you always so forgetful?" Even to Haruka, it was quite clear that the teal haired woman was being flirty. "Just last night we shared a lovely dinner at the hospital cafeteria. Though I very much enjoyed myself, I was hoping for something a little more elegant this next outing."

This was it. It was quite clear that the other woman had feelings for her. Unfortunately it meant that she would have to tell her the truth. Now.

"Michiru-chan..."

The shorter girl looked at her expectantly. She had no idea what the tall blonde was about to unleash upon her. Haruka was quite sure that her next words would ruin everything that had happened between the two within the last few day. She started again.

"Michiru-chan... how about this Saturday? I know a great little restaurant, and I can make reservations for 7:00." _Great job genius. _She had frozen up and couldn't do it. The look on the other girls face was so happy and pure, she couldn't bare to take that away now. _Saturday. I'll just have to do it Saturday. Over dinner. _Yeah, that was great dinner conversation. _"Are you enjoying your salad? Fantastic. By the way, I am a woman."_

"Hmm, I can't wait." Michiru shivered and Haruka fought the urge to wrap her arms around the shorter girl.

The young Tenoh glanced around. It had started to get colder out, as the sun was nearing the horizon, and all the other students seemed to have retired for home, leaving only the blonde and her barely dressed teal hair friend.

"Would you like a ride home? After you've changed of course." The regret was evident in Michiru's eyes.

"Unfortunately, Tomomichi-san is already on his way." Mossy gray eyes reflected the disappointment of the bright blues across from them. A thick silence fell between them. Then, suddenly...

"But..." Haruka's demeanor perked up in anticipation. "Maybe you can give me a ride tomorrow night? After orchestra?" Michiru looked up at the taller girl shyly, as if she hadn't already made her affections apparent to the blonde.

Haruka nodded furiously. "Yes, yes, I can do that. Tomorrow after orchestra."

"Great! I shall see you tomorrow then." And with that, Michiru left for the lockers, and most probably to get warm.

Haruka watched her leave before glancing down at herself. She was still in her track uniform.

"Oh, right." She too left to get changed into some more appropriate clothing.

* * *

As Haruka drove home, she couldn't wipe the huge smile off her face. Her cheeks were even hurting from such a strain, but she didn't care; she was too happy. Not only was she going on a date with Kaioh Michiru, but it was apparently their second date. Not to mention that she'd be giving the girl a ride home tomorrow. Things just couldn't be more perfect. Well, that wasn't true. Never, in her eighteen years of existence, had she ever wished she were a man.

* * *

**Poor Haruka's face... Chris was attacked by a rabid, thorny bush once. Probably where this idea came from. Poor Chris' face D: **

**At-kb: You are welcome!**

**Krugern: I'm not sure if you meant calling Haruka a 'he' a joke or something XD I found it amusing anyhow. Glad you liked all those things :D Hope you like this chapter too!**

**General toxic: Hope you didn't wait too long. And thank you XD**

**ShonS: Oh ho ho, or does she?**

**Uh...No name?: Teenagers really do act so serious, even younger people act this way. I mean, nine year olds go on dates now. And you won't get fat with hospital food _as a patient, _however, in the cafeteria they have fattier foods like chowder and various soups (which have a high, concentration of sodium).**

**Tripower: Shame on you! Naw, just joking XD I laughed at that part too, honestly. Chris used to get that all the time (she still kind of does). And look at you, second guessing yourself. Maybe you should second guess yourself...and maybe you shouldn't. Or maybe you should? :D**

**Petiyaka: We're glad you love it :D And we're glad to hear you find the tone nostalgic.**

**Fyee: Yes, I feel that Michiru has very much taken a liking to Haruka. And who wouldn't like Michiru?**

**Seawolf591: Woo! Another review! Nicely done. XD Sorry, no insight as to what Michiru's mysterious comment was about- not just yet anyway.**

**Inuzuka Akari: May your itch be scratched!**

**Angelsheart85: Continue it shall!**

**Lostinhersong: Haruka's still on her bum...But she _did_ try to get off and tell Michi :O We also love to discover how many HaruMichi couples there are out there. It's very nice to hear :D**

**Jessica Kaioh: Aw, thank you. We're very glad that you enjoy the characterization of Michiru and Haruka. We thought a break from the 'All knowing, badass! Haruka' and 'Submissive, shy! Michiru' would be nice for readers.**

**Savingkp: Haruka must wonder too. I'll try and get at least the first chapter's fanart out, just keep checking our profile.**

**Amaramichelle: I don't know? 0_o **

**Cmaness20: Isn't it nice when non-action action-y stuff happens? I enjoy it immensely as well. Where is a story without character development? And what does it matter if we're already familiar with the characters? That's what makes a good fanfiction, I think. Eh, I didn't mean for that to sound like we were tooting our own horn _ **

**Well everyone, it's nice to see new faces and we hope to hear from you all again soon! Til then~**


	6. Chapter 6

Mossy gray eyes squeezed shut as dull fingernails scrapped across flesh. _So damn itchy! _And it was true, Haruka was "so damn itchy". Her battle wounds from Monday were healing over causing the skin to irritate.

"You are going to scar if you keep that up." Haruka looked over towards the reprimanding voice of Motoki. He was pulling his apron over his blond head so Haruka responded by sticking her tongue out at him in his state of unawareness. Despite being on friendly terms, Motoki was still her manager, and Haruka dare not chance getting on his bad side. However, despite her efforts...

"I saw that." He gave her a smug grin as he hung up his apron. The girl sat in shock.

"How could you possibly have seen that?"

Motoki didn't answer, instead motioning to Haruka's left where a customer was requesting change. The latter turned to the intruder, exchanging the money before turning back to her manager. Unfortunately, the space he had been previously occupying was empty.

_Figures. _She looked back to the racing magazine she had been reading, absentmindedly scratching at the scab along her eye. No more than five minutes later...

"If you keep scratching you are going to scar."

_Does everyone think they are my mom today? _Haruka whipped around, slightly annoyed, and glared at the short girl with very long, blonde pigtails. Long, strange, pigtails.

"What happened to your face?" Haruka was in shock. Who was this girl? And why was it any of her business. She was forced to react on instinct... and immaturity.

"What happened to your hair?" She regretted it the instant that it had escaped her lips. _Oh no. _Bright blue eyes began to distort behind liquid. _Oh no, oh no. _A full, bottom lip began to quiver, and thin, blonde brows wrinkled up. _Oh no, oh god..._

"Wai..." Haruka's protest was drowned out by the sound of a tremendous wail coming from the small girl in front of her.

"Wahhhhhhh..."

By now, all the other patrons of the arcade had stopped what they were doing, instead watching the spectacle before them. Haruka looked around in a panic, both embarrassed and unsure of how to calm the other girl. Just then, another girl, this time with long black hair, approached the crying blonde.

"Oh what now, Usa-chan?" The newcomers purple eyes rolled in annoyance before landing on Haruka.

"What happened to your face?"

"Ugh!" Haruka threw her arms up in annoyance before digging into her pocket and pulling out a handful of game tokens.

"Here. I'm sorry I made fun of your hair." She held out her hand, offering the tokens to the distraught girl.

As if by some miracle, the small girls tears instantly dried up. She grabbed at the tokens with both hands before skipping off to find another game to play. The tall blonde stood there in shock, not quite able to comprehend all that happened in a mere five minutes time. She looked over to the raven haired girl who had not left with her friend. She stood there, just staring at Haruka.

"Look, I don't have any more extra coins to give if that's what you are waiting for."

"You do realize that you will never get rid of her now, right?" The other girl spoke as if the smaller blonde were a stray cat that Haruka had just fed.

"Who **are **you?" She was beyond irritation at this point.

"Rei-chan!" Another girl approached, this one just shy of Haruka in height, brunette hair pulled back into a ponytail. _Where are all these girls coming from? _

"Rei-chan, Usa-chan told me some cute guy gave..." She trailed off when she noticed Haruka, the latter eying both girls perplexed. "Oh, hi. Forgive my rudeness, I am Kino Makoto." A blind, deaf man could pick up on her flirty tone. "And who might you be?"

Haruka closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index finger. "Tenoh Haruka." The brunette looked pleased.

"So, do you..." Makoto was interrupted as the bell above the entrance chimed, signifying the arrival of new customers. _Oh thank god._

"Mina-chan, Ami-chan, over here!" The brunette signaled the newcomers over. Haruka's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. _What? More? Are you kidding me? _The two girls approached. The first had long, straight blonde hair and a large red bow pinned to the back, while the other girl's blue locks sported a short cut.

Makoto introduced them. "Tenoh Haruka, this is Aino Minako and Mizuno Ami." Ami bowed politely, while Minako leaned over the counter flirtatiously.

"Tenoh Haruka... do you mind if I call you Haruka-kun?"

_There must be something in the drinking water. That's it! Something in the water that has caused all teenage girls to lose their minds._

Without even allowing Haruka to answer, Minako and Makoto turned to each other and began to talk excitedly.

"Isn't he so cute?"

"So dreamy."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"I didn't ask."

"Of course he does, someone that cute and still single? I don't think so."

Their frantic voices had began to muddle together, making it hard for Haruka to decipher who was speaking. Her eyes had glazed over, her head slumped slightly to the left. She had stopped listening now, mentions of girlfriends bringing her mind somewhere else. _Michiru. _

Haruka had given the teal haired girl a ride home yesterday and was to go on their second date this upcoming Saturday. The tall blonde thought back to the events just twenty-four hours prior, all the while completely ignoring the bantering group of girls surrounding her.

_Haruka sat slouched on her gold Yamaha, slightly tapping her fingers to an imaginary beat against the motorcycles tank. A slight breeze blew through the strands of her hair as she closed her eyes to further concentrate on her current drum solo. Unfortunately, this left her completely unaware of the impending attack that approached. _

_ Her attacker was none other than the reason why she sat here waiting, long after the final school bell had rung: Michiru. The blue eyed beauty leaned down over the blonde, her lips millimeters from the shell of her victims ear. With a softness that could almost be interpreted as seductive, the smaller girl spoke._

_ "Switching to drums are we?"_

_ Haruka's eyes flew open and her breath caught in her throat. She had never been a jumpy person, and this was no exception. Her shoulders remained perfectly parallel to the ground, her feet steadily planted beneath her. Her fingers continued their drumming as if nothing had happened. But something had happened. Something that could not easily be seen with the naked eye. The blondes palms grew sweaty within her blue riding gloves, and her stomach somersaulted like an Olympic gymnast. Haruka... was turned on._

"Umm, girls..." The shy, blue haired girl known as Ami tried in vain to get the attention of her fellows.

"What do you think his favorite color is?" Makoto continued on despite the efforts of her friend.

"Red, I am sure." Rei had decided to join in on the conversation moments earlier.

_Haruka had turned quickly, without missing a beat._

_ "And what would you do if I did? No more orchestra duet." Her tone was playful and daring and she raised her left brow in challenge. The other girl scooped up the helmet that perched on the tail of the bike and proceeded to climb onto the back behind the blonde. She moved her body forward in adjustment, an action that took all of Haruka's will power not to groan._

_ "Well then we would just have to find another excuse to spend all of this time together." The teal haired girls smirk was quickly hidden as she slid the helmet over her head. _

"Girls..." Again Ami tried to gain their attention, but in vain.

"Do you think I have a chance?" This came from...

"Usa-chan? Wha... when did you get here?" Minako stood dumbfounded.

"Usa-chan, need I remind you that you **have **a boyfriend?" Rei regarded Usagi with an incredulous look. Ami cleared her throat slightly before speaking.

"Umm, girls, I think that..."

_The ride was quick, much to the displeasure of Haruka. Though she very much enjoyed going fast, especially when it caused the girl behind her to push her body against her own, it also meant that they would arrive at Michiru's faster. And here they were. The smaller girl slid off the bike before removing her helmet and shaking out her teal curls. How Haruka longed to run her hand through them; to feel if they are really as soft as they look._

_ Before the blonde could remove her own helmet, the other girl beat her to it, placing her palms on either side of the cumbersome piece and pulling it off. Upon seeing the unruly yellow tresses, Michiru giggled before placing the helmet under her left arm and moving her right hand across Haruka's scalp in an effort to flatten the opposing strands. Shortly after, she pulled her hand back._

_ "There." She smiled sweetly before continuing, leaving Haruka to sit motionless, regarding the teal haired girl in awe. "Thank you Haruka-kun. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."_

_ In two very swift motions, Michiru had lent down to peck Haruka on the cheek and clip the extra helmet to its place on the bike. With a swish of her maroon, plaid skirt, she turned and retreated into the large house._

"Well, I think it's only fair that..."

"**GIRLS!**" The sudden boom of the small, blue haired girls voice silenced the banter of the other four girls and brought Haruka's mind back to the present.

"Whoa, Ami-chan." Makoto spoke in shock as they all stared at the huffing girl.

"Yeah, what's your problem." Rei placed both hands on her hips, reminding Haruka of a tea kettle.

"Tenoh-san..." The petite girl fought to regain her breath.

"Yes, what about him?" Usagi seemed to be the only one still upset by the sudden outburst.

"Her." Ami had caught her breath my now. All four girls stared at her in confusion before Minako spoke up.

"What?"

"Her. Or uhh, she. Tenoh-san is a girl." Ami spoke under her breath, not wanting to further cause a scene.

If Haruka hadn't have been paying attention before, she definitely was now. It wasn't rare for her to witness this sort of event; the silent glances, the whispers... this is when the awkward is brought to the table. Occasions like this usually went one of two ways; first was denial. _"What? No, no way. That's a man! I swear!." _The second, of course, was the most painful, and usually ended in actual physical pain. _SLAP! "You're disgusting." _Haruka braced herself, flinching unintentionally.

"What?" Minako was the first to speak.

_Here we go..._

_ "_Seriously?" Haruka had closed her eyes by this point, only nodding in acknowledgment.

"Damn. What a bummer."

_What?_

"Yeah. You are one handsome girl. It's kind of a shame."

Haruka's eyes shot open only to be met with the intense stares of Makoto and Minako. She realized now that they had been the two to speak. Glancing around, she also spotted Ami, smiling shyly and Usagi who...

"WHAT? I... no he... but she? But I..." The poor girl looked about on the verge of tears.

"Delayed much?" This was spoken under the breath of Ami, so quiet that Haruka had to strain to understand what the short blue haired girl had said. When she realized what was said, she couldn't hide her mild laughter.

"Jeez Usa-chan, are you that dense? I knew that Tenoh-san was a girl all along." This was a whole new case of denial coming from Rei. Haruka had to admit that this was definitely a first for her.

"It's okay Usa-chan..." Minako had taken to trying to comfort the dim witted blonde. "Yeah," the tall brunette had chimed in, "Besides, you have Mamo-chan."

This seemed to calm the girl as instantly, like before when given the coins, all her tears dried up and a smile replaced her frown. "Oh yeah."

A strange silence fell over the girls, no one really knowing how to respond next. Haruka, however, was at a complete loss for words. These crazy girls had somehow accepted the fact of her being a female so easily, as if it didn't matter. This got her to thinking. _Would Michiru be able to accept me like these strangers were able to? _

"Of course not!"

_What?_

It took Haruka a moment to realize that when the other blonde, Minako, had suddenly spoke, it was in fact not directed at herself. In actually, Minako hadn't spoken suddenly at all, for the girls had once again commenced in conversation, Haruka now just tuning them back in to her train of thought.

"Really?" This was coming from Usagi who spoke with curiosity. Minako continued.

"Yes really. I believe that love is all powerful. You can't help your feelings, no matter who you feel them towards."

"Love is a strange thing." Haruka couldn't help but grimace at Makoto's comment. It felt like a cheesy tag line to some romantic comedy.

_Coming soon... girl meets girl, girl falls for girl, girls life turns upside down._

_ Cue current chart topping hit, preferably sung by an attractive male who looks like he could use a hug._

_ Haruka and Michiru stand facing eachother in introduction._

_ "Tenoh Haruka."_

_ "Kaioh Michiru."_

_ "Join my in a duet, Kaioh-san?"_

_ "I'd be delighted."_

_ Follow up with a beautiful piano and violin piece._

_ Michiru turns away distraughtly. "How can this be. I feel so... strange..." Haruka puts her arms around the teal haired woman._

_ "Love is a strange thing."_

_ Symphonic Rendezvous, in theatres everywhere this Valentines Day. _

"Mako-chan?" Rei's shrill voice echoed through the near empty arcade.

Haruka looked about confused. _I need to stop daydreaming._

"Well you are, aren't you?" Makoto was addressing the tall blonde, who in turn had absolutely no idea what was going on. For what seemed like the first time since meeting these girls, Haruka spoke.

"Aren't I what?" Judging by the look on Ami's face, she probably didn't want to know.

"You're a... well, that is to say... you like girls."

Had Haruka been drinking something at the time it would probably have made for a hilarious spit take. Instead her face grew beat red, and for the first time in, maybe her life, she felt smaller then everyone. All five girls, including Ami, leaned forward in anticipation.

"Wow. Isn't that kind of bold for you to assume." Haruka was hoping that if she took on a harsh tone that the equally as tall brunette would drop the subject. Her hopes reached their peak when Makoto pulled back and straightened her stance.

"That means yes."

Haruka's face instantly fell. She had always seen her sexuality as this unspoken detail that people felt no need to bring up. Her mother had known all along, so unlike other girls, Haruka had never experienced the dreadful "coming out".

Ami saw fit to jump in. "Not that there is anything wrong with that."

"Of course not!" Makoto agreed, finding it necessary to ease the mind of the tall blonde, and feeling bad for causing any distress.

"Thank you." Haruka smiled with a curt nod signaling that all was well. She had not been offended, but caught off guard, and need not get so defensive.

"I apologize for my brashness, but under certain circumstances, it's better to proceed with caution."

The girls nodded in understanding, silently giving Haruka their approval.

"No judgment here!" Usagi threw her arms out in dramatics causing Haruka and the other girls to all laugh openly.

Haruka found that, despite the whole awkwardness of the situation, she was growing used to the quint of girls before her. It was then that she took a look around the room, finally noticing that they were the only remaining customers in the arcade. She glanced at the clock.

"Woah! It's late. That's it girls, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here."

"AWE!" All girls spoke in unison, a feat that freaked Haruka out a bit.

_You'd think they were all related._

After much commotion, and whining on Usagi's part, Haruka was finally able to get all the girls out and close up shop. As she swept the floor, the blonde thought back to the days events and the five strange girls.

She'd never really spoken to anyone about this sort of thing before, and yet she felt she could easily discuss it with the other girls.

She flicked off the lights before exiting the arcade and fumbling with her keys to lock the door.

_What the hell is the matter with me? There must really be something in the water._

* * *

**Wow, guys, how long has it been? Forever and a day? Curse you Holidays and your busy schedule!Well, we're back now because my Haru now has her netbook! (Actually, this may not have been written so soon if it hadn't just come in) Anyhoo, Haruka finally meets the funny bunch of girls that are Usagi and friends. We hope you're satisfied with this right now, and know there's not a lot of Michiru in here (Actually, there is none if you don't count the flashback XD). Be assured, there will be more Michi in the next chapter. Now to replies!**

**Wolf1337: Awe, trust me, I do the same exact thing. I don't know about a man woman thingy-ish, but here's another chapter!**

**AlterEgoErin: You might have missed it then, Chris wrote that the swim and track team were at their end, and it was really just finishing up with the season. But that is a hilarious fun fact! The whole idea is really adorable: affection from afar *.***

**Mm-Burnt-Toast-mM: Interesting name, I giggled. Here is your chapter! Long awaited I'm sure.**

**Hatake Kai: Glad to hear that this is your new favorite story! I hope that it's still your favorite story despite not having updated in a while XD;**

**Cmaness20: I hope that, after the small bush accident (man that sounds bad), Haruka would pay attention to where she's going from now on. Even if Michiru is in a skin tight article of clothing.**

**AiiWoKoete: Wow! What a compliment o Thank you! If there was more that we wanted to see from Sailor Moon, it would be Haruka and Michiru without so much "gung ho we'll do anything for the mission", as you worded it. Like the episode with the tea ceremony, or the Love Contest. Hilarious. If they just had a spin off where they don't have to save the world, I'd be happy.**

**Lol, space sword branch cutter.**

**SavingKP: I wouldn't be surprised. "This'll teach those hormonal teens! Baw!"**

**Seawolf591: Fixed! Much thanks! Awkward silence after loud laughter in a library... Classic XD As for how Michiru will find out, just wait and see! :'D**

**Panda: Sorry that wasn't the case this time D: As for Haruka's boobies, we imagine that she's wearing something heavier than a tank, since it's colder. Say, maybe, a sleeveless hoodie or something. And Michiru is obviously talking about her major crush on this street racing guy. She loves rebels of course! XD**

**Inuzuka Akari: Those darn thorned bushes, they're always out to getcha! Glad it got you to laugh though.**

**Jo C: Here you are, m'dear.**

**LostInHerSong: Battle scars are manly. Right? Right.**

**Tripower: Flying through a window sounds terrifying! But I could understand how pizza would rouse this situation. I, myself, am a ninja turtle. Haruka needs a lot of assurance.**

**ShonS: I agree, a lot of people seem to share this experience. Is it a lesbian thing? A girl thing even? Meh. I wash my hands of it. Glad that this story is filling you with nostalgia and good feelings, we hope to continue that and keep bringing it to you and others :)**

**R.I.P. Jake AmaraMichelle: No worries!**

**General Toxic: Seems to be a re-occuring thing. I had no idea that falling into a bush and getting scratched up was so common XD**

**Petiyaka: Ooooh, she'll heal (we're so mean, har har). And I think we all know how it feels to be a hormonal teen. Er...at least... I think most people do.**

**Well, til next time folks!**


	7. Chapter 7

This, by far, was the most difficult decision that Haruka, in her short eighteen years of life, had ever had to make.

_ Tie or no tie? Tie... no tie. Tie, no tie. No tie... tie. _

"Well don't you look nice."

Haruka looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway. The younger Tenoh's eyes held the unmistakable look of worry and she tried weakly to smile back at her mother. Upon seeing the look on her daughters face, the older Tenoh tried to lighten the mood.

"Wow. Try not to look too excited."

Haruka's false smile fell completely as she continued to stare at her mother.

"Ohh, what's wrong my little aucklet?"

Tenoh-san approached Haruka, grabbing the forgotten tie from her hand and wrapping it around her daughters neck. Haruka lifted her chin up, allowing room for her mother to tie the strip of material. She closed her eyes with a heavy sigh.

"What a fine mess I've gotten myself into. Maybe I should call her, tell her I am sick."

Her mother pulled down roughly on the tie, causing Haruka's head to snap back down.

"Tenoh Haruka you will do no such thing. I know I didn't raise you to run from your problems."

Haruka looked down at her mother, completely intimidated by the shorter woman. Tenoh-san's eyes softened. She turned and walked towards the door, as if to leave, instead spinning about and taking to leaning against the frame of the door.

"You completely disregard what your mother tells you and now you are going on a date with a beautiful young lady who thinks you are a boy. So what?"

_Uhh, where is this going exactly mom?_

_ "_You are alive aren't you? Healthy? You have a loving mother, a roof over your head... passable grades."

That last note caused Haruka to giggle, and ease the tension that the room had held so clearly before. Her mother approached again, this time raising her hand to her daughters cheek.

"Look at you. So handsome. Even for a girl! What's not to love? If this girl really likes you, then she can't help but to forgive you. And you know what? Who knows. Maybe everything will work out in the end, and in your favor."

Haruka smiled at her mother. Did she feel any better? Hell no. But her mother was here, so at least she had someone on her side. Suddenly she felt a small, gentle smack against her cheek, right where her mother's hand had rested moments before.

"Wha... mom!" Haruka whined while rubbing her slightly stinging cheek. The slap wasn't hard enough to even bring up any color, but it still stung!

Now her mother had taken to pointing directly into Haruka's face. "I like this girl, so don't you dare screw this up." And with that, Tenoh-san turned abruptly and left the room, calling back behind her from down the hall. "Off to work. Have a good night."

Haruka remained planted in the same stop, staring at the space her mother had previously occupied until she finally heard the front door shut. She glanced over to the mirror above her dresser and gave herself a once over. Then, in an act of pure frustration, she squeezed her eyes shut and opened her mouth wide in a silent scream of hopelessness.

Her quiet act of diffusion, however, was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. Haruka glanced to the shrill object, then over to the clock. _6:13. _She looked to the phone again. No one ever called her. _It must be Michiru. _But Haruka wasn't running late. She didn't have to be at the teal headed girls house until 7:00. _Maybe she is calling to cancel.  
_

The tall blonde took a moment to ponder over whether this was a good or a bad thing. _If she blows me off, then all my stress is lifted. But if she blows me off... then she blew me off. God. I don't think I could handle that. I thought she really liked..._

The phone's continuously blaring ring brought Haruka out of her thoughts. _Right. I should probably answer that. _She scrambled over to retrieve the phone.

_ "_Hello?" Why did her voice sound so high pitched.

_ "_Haruka-kun?" _Shit. _It was Michiru, and she sounded slightly unsure of cleared her throat and spoke again, this time in a voice that was her own.

"Michiru-chan?"

"Ahh, Haruka-kun! You sounded different just then." Michiru sounded relieved, even giggling after her sentence. This deflated some of Haruka's worries.

In an attempt to save face from previously sounding so..._girly..._ Haruka put on her usual confident front.

"You aren't calling to cancel on me now are you Michi-chan?"

Haruka's voice had come out thick and suave. Yep, s_till got it. _Michiru replied in an equally flirty tone.

"Of course not Ruka-kun. Just the opposite actually. I was making sure you were not chickening out on me."

_Chickening out? _

"HA! You better be ready to go in fifteen minutes or I will have to find some other beautiful, teal haired woman to join me for dinner."

_ Score one for Haruka!_

"Oh well then, I guess I'll just have to find myself another statuesque blond for the night."

_Fumble. Opponent gains control of the ball. Touchdown! Final score... Haruka – 1 Michiru – 2,000_

Haruka's mouth grew incredibly dry as she fought for a response. _For the night. _To the blonde, "night" implied something far greater then her mind could comprehend. It implied that they would be together... at night. _Like, after the normal social hours. _Of course, she could very well have been jumping to conclusions.

"Haruka-kun?"

Michiru knew what she had done. Haruka could tell from the tone in her voice. _This conversation needs to end fast if I'm gonna save face._

"So I'll take it that you will be ready in fifteen?" Haruka hoped she sounded as cool as she thought she did. Michiru could be heard giggling on the other end.

"Right, Ruka-kun. I shall see you in fifteen minutes." Without another word, the teal haired woman hung up. Haruka hung up the phone before once again looking up at her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks were still tinged pink with the remnants of a blush. She figured she'd have to splash some cold water on her face to cool down before even thinking of leaving for the other girls house.

_This woman is going to be the death of me._

* * *

The gold Yamaha sat in the driveway of the huge mansion, just a few feet behind the tall blonde. Haruka had yet to ring the doorbell, taking this moment to straighten her clothes first. She had no idea whether she herself had actually made it in the allotted fifteen minutes, and secretly hoped that the teal haired goddess wouldn't bring it up.

Moments passed as Haruka realized that she was procrastinating. If she didn't have her thick riding jacket on, she probably would have been wasting time adjusting her tie.

_Jeez Haruka, stop being such a, such a..._

"Girl?" She laughed lightly at her joke, realizing just how deep in trouble she was in. She shouldn't have been laughing, she should have been crying, but she was far too gone by this point.

_Well, it's now or never._

Deciding she better ring the bell before losing all nerve, the tall blonde pokes the dreaded button briefly with the thumb on her right hand before proceeding to step back and wait.

And wait she did. Waiting, waiting, waiting...

_I know the house is huge, but come on!_

After hours, or what was actually only a minute at best, the door opened revealing the most bored looking butler Haruka had ever seen. Well, not that she'd seen many. Or any, for that matter, outside of the television.

"Kaioh-sama shall be down in a moment." The butlers voiced drawled out, sounding even more bored then he looked. Before Haruka could respond, the penguin suited man shut the door, leaving her alone on the porch once again.

"THANK YOU!" The blonde called rudely through the door, not up for the butlers disrespect. What was she to do now? Wait at the door? She began to pace for a moment before growing impatient and moving to descend the front stairs and head back to her bike. Just as her foot was about the touch the first step, the front door opened again.

The blonde whipped around and straightened up, coming face to face with the object of her desire.

"Leaving already Ruka-kun?"The teal haired woman wore a light blue dress with short, ruffled sleeves, her face framed by her wavy locks. Haruka bowed briefly in respect before responding.

"My apologies Michi-chan, but your butler's abruptness caught me off guard."

The other woman's look changed to one of irritation. "Pay no mind to Ebisu-san. I swear, the older he gets, the less compassion he has. Though growing up I remember him always being a bit cold. Sorry Ruka-kun, if he offended you in anyway."

"Of course not. Err, well, maybe, yes. But I am not one to hold grudges. Besides, all is well now that I have you in my presence." Haruka was quite proud of herself. Despite feeling utterly nervous, she was still able to put on the charm. Michiru looked pleased.

"Always the gentleman. Well, are we ready to go?"

It was at this time that the blonde finally took the time to regard the other woman's attire. "I'm ready, but are you? You do realize that I own a motorcycle right? I mean, I know we've ridden together before, but did you have a short lapse in memory capacity?"

Michiru giggled. "Quiet you! I'm sure I will be fine. However I did forget my coat. Mind if I meet you at your bike?"

"Not at all. I'll go warm her up." As Haruka turned to trot down the steps, she couldn't help but notice the brief quark of a smile on the other girls lips. She hadn't realized what she had said until now.

_I'll go warm her up? Jeez, I sound like such a pervert._

The walk across the Kaioh's lawn and to the drive-way proved to take longer then intended, for just as Haruka revved the engine Michiru returned with her coat over her shoulders.

"Is she all warmed up?" The teal-haired woman's grin was cocky and playful, and Haruka couldn't help but fall for the girl even more. It was moments like these that made it all the more difficult to tell Michiru the truth. To end this special connection that they had. To crush not only the heart of the woman she loved, but her own.

She felt Michiru's arms circle her waist as she shifted into place on the bike. She knew it. It had to be done. She had to tell Michiru tonight, even if it crushed her. If Haruka let this charade go on any further, the outcome might actually kill her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please don't kill me! I beg of you! It was short and cliff hanger-y, and I promise I had every intention of writing the complete date when I started. But as I continued, the story took on a mind of it's own, and both me and it (the story) found that the last paragraph had to be the end of the chapter. I realized that, though I found these interactions to be important, I didn't want them to cut into the date. I have actually been dreading having to write about it, but now I am more confident in knowing that I am actually going to dedicate a WHOLE chapter to it. I am all about the journey, and tend to try not to cut out interesting details, such as the scene with Haruka and her mother at the beginning. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I promise that I will definitely make it up to you in the next chapter. Alright, I shall leave you with my better half, and her words of wisdom and replies. Thank you.**

* * *

**Tee hee, her better half. Well, I dunno about you, but I think instead of having half a chapter dedicated to Haruka and Michiru's special date, a WHOLE chapter seems to be a better deal to me. Especially because Haruka is dedicated to telling Michiru... THE TRUTH :O**

**Before I reply to reviews, I'd like to link you all to a comic that Chris (obviously the writer of this story) is writing and that I am illustrating. So, if you like her writing here, you'll love our comic. You can read it here!: www. everydayghost. smackjeeves. com Be sure and delete the spaces though, since FF is a butt! Let us know what you think! (to try and convince you to read it further, the story involves a main character and her love interest that is also a woman and their life as superheroes. EXCITING!) It's just starting, so bear with me :')**

**Now for replies!**

**Hankthefluuphiwaffle: Thank you for the cookie. We think that it's better to go slow and win the race instead of hurrying through things quickly and losing the effect. As for Ami, she's the err... More logical/practical/observant one of the group so... She saw the signs. Besides that, she didn't know Haruka before the meeting at the arcade.**

**AltoEgoErin: Here is your update! Sorry that it took so long D: But we're so glad to hear that you think so highly of the story!**

**Ladyserena: Woah, hi there! The Netherlands, that's fantastic :'D Thank you for the compliment, and here is your update!**

**SavingKP: Here ya go!**

**General toxic: Working at an arcade, pretty fun you'd think? Probably not to Haruka XD But yeah, we wanted to associate the arcade in some way and we thought that'd be a great way. Thanks for sticking with us!**

**AiiWoKoete: Never fear~! This story will never be abandoned. And isn't it true though? With their furrowed brows and what not, they look so sad. But yaaay! We're both excited to hear that this is slowly rising to the tip top of your favorite fanfics, I only hope that you'll be patient with our updating. Life has been busy and we hope that you'll stick with us til the end.**

**Hatake Kai: Yay for gay friendly fics :'D We thought.. Well, there wasn't any bashing in the show. If anything, Haruka was bullied ONCE and it wasn't even for being gay. So... why bring hate where there wasn't any?**

**Panda: Oh god, never would the story lose focus on Michiru and Haruka. In fact, we HATE when that happens. Even in the anime XD We're almost trying to make up for the lack of screen time they had in the show. Sorry about not having the date in here LOL Chris was going to try and fit the date in but... it just wasn't having it. It's better to have a full, detailed date, though, instead of a short, rushed one. As for the characterization... You'll find it funny that most of her characterization comes from Chris XD She's very much like Haruka herself. So, if anything, Haruka Tenoh, not Takeuchi-sama. Though the compliment left her giddy XD**

**Rs wolf: Isn't it the worst? And well, it's no secret that Ami is the quicker one in the group, so she'd be the first to notice.**

**Petiyaka: Aahh, petiyaka, one of our first followers... gosh, if not our first reviewer! We can never forget you. Being assaulted by a bunch of teenage girls is actually kind of scary.**

**ShonS: Two cookies! Yay! Also, it makes me happy to know that you read my replies XD Makes me feel good about myself. And like I'm actually having a conversation with everyone. I'm glad your girlfriend likes the story too! Company is always welcome, haha. If you want something to look forward to weekly, be sure to check out our original comic (which updates every tuesday and friday). The link is below Chris' Author's note in my introduction just in case you missed it.**

**Silver: Thank you kind sir. We hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

**Til next time guys!**

**-Afiya and Chris**


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived at the restaurant just ten minutes later, Haruka having woven expertly throughout the nightly traffic. In all honesty, they probably could have arrived even sooner, but the blonde couldn't help but procrastinate. Not only did she have the lovely Michiru curled around her back, but arriving at their destination meant that they were that much closer to the big reveal. Needless to say, the young Tenoh was not looking forward to that last part.

Ever the gentleman, Haruka helped Michiru off of the Yamaha and lead her into the restaurant. The teal haired girl seemed delighted upon seeing their destination.

"How did you know this was my favorite, Ruka-kun?" Michiru lightly touched the blondes arm as she entered, Haruka of course holding the door open.

"Lucky guess actually. You seemed to have some affinity for the sea, so this was really the best I could come up with." Haruka scratched the back of her head sheepishly. _I can't believe I just admitted that. I'm not supposed to let her know that I have no idea what I am doing. _The teal-haired girl smiled genuinely at her.

"And so the modesty comes out. A very attractive trait if I do say so, Ruka-kun. You wouldn't believe how many men act as if they know EVERYTHING. Women like to be reminded that they have the upper hand." At this her smile turned to that of a sly one. Michiru acted as if she were playing a cat and mouse game, and Haruka couldn't help the fact that she loved being the mouse.

The blonde pulled out the chair for her date before she herself took a seat. She glanced down at the menu which donned the image of a fancy looking crab. _Do seafood menu's always have to look so cheesy? _Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the voice of her companion.

"I must say, though I love seafood, these restaurants tend to have the silliest pictures on their menu's." Haruka snapped her head up and looked at Michiru who flipped through the menu casually, regarding only the list of choices before her.

_Did she just read my mind? No, that's stupid. But what if she did? What if she is listening right now? Okay, this is absurd. I'll just watch what I think, just in case. Like I shouldn't think about her inappropriately. Great, now I'm thinking about her n..._

"So what do you plan on getting?" For the second time in as little as a minute, the blondes head snapped up, and the teal haired woman's eyes remained on the menu. Did she know what she was doing to Haruka?

The blonde glanced down at her menu again, clearing her throat briefly before returning her moss green gaze to that of her brilliant blue companions.

"Um, most probably the seafood salad. Though I must say I am not entirely sure about the whole tiny octopus they have pictured on the side. How about yourself?"

Instead of her usual polite giggle, Michiru actually openly laughed before covering her mouth with her hand shyly. Haruka loved these moments, when Michiru would let down her guard if for just a moment. The other woman always seemed to be putting on a sophisticated show, obviously at the request of her parents, and the blonde took these moments as a privilege that the teal haired girl was bestowing upon her.

"Well everything looks so good, I think I might just go with the sashimi."

Haruka closed her menu before leaning towards her companion and speaking in almost a whisper.

"Well, you are a far braver person then I."

Michiru once again laughed aloud, the very reaction that Haruka had been hoping for. She couldn't help the words that escaped her mouth.

"You have such a beautiful laugh."

Michiru's laugh died off as she regarded Haruka with a raised brow. The blonde took this as a sign to continue, and refused to back down.

"You hide it. You shouldn't."

It was at this moment that Michiru leaned in, meeting Haruka in the middle for a tender kiss. Once the kiss ended the couple remained hovered in each others space. Michiru spoke first.

"You know, if you keep this up I might not have room for dessert. A girl can only take so much sweetness."

Haruka smirked. She could do this.

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we?"

There it was, suave Haruka. In control Haruka. And just like before...

"Hmm, I think I'll be fine. I much rather enjoy dessert at home anyway," and with that, the shorter girl's lips met the taller blondes again, this time with a hint of ferocity. Pulling back, intense blue eyes met with the pale lids that hid the brilliant mossy green's behind them.

If Michiru didn't know any better, she'd have mistaken Haruka for one of the restaurants lobsters, tossed into a boiling pot and bright red. She couldn't help herself.

"You look adorable when you blush."

Haruka's eyes snapped open to meet with the brilliant blue orbs of her companion. _I'm blushing? _Haruka never blushed. She eyed the other girl suspiciously. Michiru knew what she was doing. _She's using these sexual innuendos to get a rise out of me. _

The young Tenoh had a decision to make. _How should I go about this. _She had two options. She could allow herself to fall into any and all of Michiru's traps or she could take control and try to gain the upper hand. For years she had prided herself in being seductive. She'd won the hearts of many girls with little to know effort. She knew this game, and she wasn't going to allow herself to forfeit.

_Alright Michiru, you want to fight dirty, we'll fight dirty._

Haruka lifted her right hand and brought it slowly up to Michiru's cheek.

"I find that a little color does wonders for the complexion." As she spoke, her fingers caressed the skin beneath before moving to tuck a stray teal strand behind Michiru's ear. The shorter girls confident smile fell slightly as a pink hue appeared on her cheeks.

"You know, I would have suspected such a color to clash with your hair. I must admit that I was indeed wrong." Haruka's voice had dropped an octave. This was what she did best. Everyone at her old school had known. Not another woman nor man could "out flirt" her. It was time she made the Kaioh girl aware of this fact.

The hand that had once rested on Michiru's cheek now slid down to her shoulder, before skipping to the small hand that lay resting on the table. Haruka grasped the other girls fingers within her own.

"Now, how's about we order." As she spoke, the blonde lifted the speechless girls hand to her lips, kissing ever so lightly, before dropping it abruptly and turning to her left.

Her left. What was on Haruka's left? Michiru looked confused before following the tall blondes gaze. There stood the waitress in awkward silence. The look on the poor girls face was a mixture between embarrassment and, perhaps, admiration for the actions of Haruka.

The short, brunette girl quickly recovered, mindful of the professional situation.

"Umm, what, ehm, have you made your decisions?"

Haruka turned to Michiru with the intent of allowing her date to order first. Upon observation though, the teal haired girl looked unable to speak at the moment. She had taken to staring at her menu, brows furrowed. Haruka, instead, took the lead.

"Yes actually. If we could get started with some waters. Then my lady here will have the sashimi, and I would like the seafood salad please."

Haruka's tone remained flirty with the waitress, but no where near the level she had used with Michiru. Her intention was to rise some jealousy from the girl, not completely piss her off.

The waitress, _Akako, _Haruka read from her name tag, bowed politely, her face flushed, before scampering off to relay their order. The blonde turned to regard Michiru, and was caught by surprise when she was met with a pair of oceanic blues. She chose to disregard the look.

"So, you love to swim, eat sashimi... are you secretly a mermaid? Are you going to convince me to return to the sea with you, thus sacrificing my ability to return to land ever again?"

If possible, Michiru's eye shone even bluer. "Two dates and you are already speaking of us spending eternity together. Should I be the one who is worried?"

_She is trying to regain the upper hand. Not if I have anything to do with it._

"Awe, Michi-chan, I thought you liked me? Does the thought of spending so much time with me worry you that much?"

Haruka leaned back in her chair, her bottom lip pushed out in a pout. Michiru remained still, an indescribable look on her face. Haruka could only hope that this was working.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, the teal haired woman stood up quickly before leaning across the table and snatching up the blonde by her tie. Haruka was pulled to her feet, and at this moment she wasn't sure if she should be frightened or turned on. Her body seemed to make the choice for her. The latter.

Michiru then pulled forcefully on the tie, sequentially bringing Haruka's head down for their lips to meet in a ferocious kiss.

One thought coursed through Haruka's mind, followed by a sense of relief. For one of life's many recurring, difficult choices had finally been made. Tie or no tie. _Always the tie._

After what felt like to Haruka as too soon, Michiru broke the kiss. Still hovering mere inches away, the shorter girl brushed some stray blonde locks away from Haruka's face before releasing her tie and taking her seat once again. Haruka, on the other hand, remained standing in disbelief.

"Ehem, your waters." The blonde's head snapped to the side to see Akako holding a tray with the previously mention beverages. The brunette girl did not look happy, obviously having witnessed their powerful encounter moments before. Realizing she was still standing, and feeling like an idiot, Haruka quickly made to sit down, but unceremoniously knocked over her chair instead. She scrambled to pick it up, Michiru all the while giggling at her misfortune.

"Umm, yes, uhh, thank you."

With that, Akako set down the waters and took off in the opposite direction. Haruka couldn't bare to lift her eye's from her lap to meet those bright blues. She had failed. Something about this girl seemed to always turn her into a bumbling idiot. She could hear Michiru's laugh die down.

Haruka reached for her glass in an attempt to stall. She took a sip of the cool, fresh liquid, swallowing slowly. The cold refreshment was a stark contrast to the heat that she felt in her cheeks. A low clearing of the throat from across the table aided in bringing Haruka back to her date and away from her water. She replaced her glass on the table before looking up to the young Kaioh girl.

_Forget the game. Let's try something else._

"So Michiru, I have to wonder how you've become so skilled in turning men to mush."

Haruka was aware that her question could have been taken as offensive, possibly labeling Michiru as a tease, but the blonde felt she knew the other girl well enough to not be offended.

It was Michiru's turn to move her own glass to her lips while Haruka waited across from her in patience. After a moment, the blue eyed beauty spoke.

"My mother made it a point to train me in the skills of a powerful woman. Though I don't always agree with her methods, I must say it does come in handy."

"Hmmm, feminine wiles?" Haruka's tone lacked it's usual flirt, instead sounding intrigued and curious. Her companion continued after a brief laugh.

"Yes. As I've said, my parents tend to be old fashioned. My mother likes to think that I will need to land myself a, quote unquote, provider. Provider of what exactly is anybodies guess."

Haruka almost choked on her own saliva, resulting in coughing instead of the intended laughter. It took her a moment to calm down before she spoke.

"A provider? Hmm, perhaps a provider of... antique lamps?" Haruka was joking of course, and it was only a matter of time for her date to chime in.

"Or a provider of all things the color green."

"Maybe left socks? They always seem to be the one's lost in the dryer."

"Perhaps he will provide me with lumber, so I can build my own house."

"Babies." This one Haruka couldn't help but to blurt out,

"Now that one might actually be true." The two erupted in laughter, but upon stares from surrounding customers quieted down quickly. They couldn't, however, stop from smiling.

"Seriously though, it seems to me that you would have no problem taking care of yourself. Hell, you could sell albums of your violin playing and be set for life."

Michiru's grin grew with such a compliment as she met her blue eyes with mossy green ones.

"Only if you back me up on piano."

The idea seemed like a pipe dream to Haruka. To make music with Michiru well into their adult years. Together. She wasn't dumb. She knew that the other girl had feelings for her. And under any other circumstances both Haruka's heart and head would meet up in a celebration. However, that white elephant in the room was growing larger as every minute passed.

"Michiru, I..."

"Your dinner, sir." Akako placed Haruka's salad down before her, followed by Michiru's sashimi.

"Uhh, thank you." The blonde was caught of guard. _Was I just about to tell Michiru the truth? _In all honesty, Haruka had no clue as to what she was just about to say. Her thoughts were interrupted once again by the teal haired girl.

"Well this looks good. You really know how to _provide _for a girl." The playful glint in those deep blues completely melted Haruka's heart, spreading warmth throughout the rest of her body.

"Well, let's see if that fancy crab really has anything to gloat about."

"Let's." Both teens lifted their silver wear in preparation, but before Haruka continued...

"My dear, would you like my... uhh, octopus?" Her voice held the tone of a mock Humphrey Bogart. The blonde realized that, had her femininity been revealed, that question might have come off a little dirty. Michiru giggled none the less.

"Why thank you."

They exchanged the octopus before finally commencing to eating their meal.

* * *

The rest of dinner went on without a hitch and the primary point of discussion had been the upcoming recital. Temori-sensai was pleased with duet, but still forced them to exhaust the song every orchestra practice.

"I swear, I'm surprised I haven't developed carpal tunnel." Haruka flexed her fingers in the sand beneath her. They had retreated to a nearby beach after the restaurant. Perhaps a procrastination technique on both teens parts, not wanting to end the night.

Michiru stood a few feet away, shoes in hand and sea water just above her ankles. If you asked Haruka, the blonde thought she was crazy. _That water must be freezing!_

"So how did you come about playing the piano?" Michiru observed as Haruka scratched the back of her head sheepishly as she nervously laughed.

"Ahh well, my parents kind of forced me into it to keep me out of trouble."

Michiru retreated from the water before gently taking a seat next to the blonde. "Oooh a rebel."

"Yeah well, like I said, I loved... love to go fast. After the whole tricycle accident my mom decided I needed something more productive to take up my afternoons."

"And so piano lessons follow." At some point in time Michiru had taken to holding Haruka's hand, the latter knowing better then to question it.

"Yep. It was my dad's idea, but I think he had an ulterior motive. He loved jazz music and secretly dreamed of me playing in a jazz band."

"Oh how cute."

"Yeah... I hate jazz." With that Michiru erupted into laughter, followed shortly by Haruka.

Their laughter died down as it drifted with the breeze. They sat shoulder to shoulder just staring out into the ocean, neither wanting to move. Haruka, however, was the one to break the comfortable silence.

"It's getting late."

Michiru sighed. "Yes, yes it is."

"I'd best take you home."

"Yes, yes you should." Michiru's tone was far away and yet seemed to be hiding something. Haruka decided that she was probably just tired.

They walked hand in hand through the sand and up to the Yamaha. Michiru, grabbed Haruka's helmet first, tugging it onto the blondes head before leaning in for a quick kiss on the lips. _I could get used to that. _Teal curls disappeared beneath the second helmet as the girl slid gracefully on to the back of the bike. Thus, they drove off into the night and towards what Haruka could only imagine to be... _the end of my life._

_

* * *

_

Forty-five minutes later, and a nice trip down the scenic route, they arrived at the Kaioh mansion. As Michiru slid off the bike, Haruka fought an inner debate on whether to walk the other girl to her door.

The bliss of the evenings events were clouding the blonde's judgment, and she wanted nothing more then to just ride off into night and allow herself time to at least enjoy the memory before ruining everything. When placed in such a position, it was hard for her to not want to be selfish. _No, I'm not selfish. _If she was truly selfish she'd allow for this charade to continue, thinking only of her own personal happiness. But the young Tenoh girl only wanted the cherish what she knew she had to give up. Was that so wrong? It was like taking the photo of a friend you knew you'd never see again.

Despite psyching herself up for the inevitable, the long ride had allowed her to think. Tonight was not the night to be exposing anything. _Ruining both her night and my own is an aw..._

Her thoughts were interrupted once again by a subtle throat clearing. The blonde looked up to see the teal haired girl standing off to the side and waiting.

_Jeez, it's a wonder why she hasn't dumped my ass by now, what with all my spacey daydreaming._

With Haruka still not speaking, Michiru decided to take the reins. "So, Ruka-kun, are you going to walk a lady to her door?"

_Oh, right. Guess that solves that dilemma. _The blonde removed her helmet and slid gracefully off the bike. Instead of slinging the protective gear on the Yamaha's handle, she decided instead to tuck it under her left arm. The shorter girl turned on her heals and headed up the drive and to the porch with blonde in tow. When they reached the door, Haruka spoke first.

"Well, I v..."

"Would you like to come in?" Blue eyes stared expectantly into green. The blonde stumbled over her words.

"I, well, you see.. to say that...what?"

She was shocked. She was, was mortified. She was... completely delighted. A girl, no a woman, no no, Michiru was inviting her into her home after a date.

"Well, my parent's are away on business and I just thought you would like come in for a bit. Such a large house, it has been quiet lonely." Michiru's sparkling eyes and devilish smirk did not go unnoticed. Haruka's heart thudded in her chest. She needed to leave. She had to go. This was not a good idea.

"Of course. Wouldn't want to leave such a lovely lady to her lonesome."

How silly of Haruka, here she thought she needed to leave. _Apparently not._

The young Kaioh girl looked delighted as she led the way into the mansion. Haruka looked around the foyer. She had to admit that, somehow, the place did feel extremely empty. _Maybe Michi really did feel lonely. _

"So, uhh, where is Ebisu-san?" It was clear that Michiru was leading them upstairs. Haruka hadn't been _there_ before.

_"_Oh who knows. He is either in his quarters or out drowning himself in sake."

"Oh." They were at the door to the other girls room now. _How did we get here?_

Michiru pushed open the door while grabbing Haruka's hand in her own.

_What's that sound? Strange... thumping... oh._

Haruka's heart was racing so fast she was sure Michiru could hear the organ pound against her ribcage. Unconsciously the blonde cleared her throat, as if to mask the sound of her heart. She briefly glanced around the room. The walls were painted a beautiful blueish green, and all the furniture was a light tan color. _Like the water meeting the sand. _Suddenly there was a strange clicking sound.

_I don;t think that was my heart._

Haruka whipped about to realize that Michiru had shut the door. The door to her room. They were now alone, in her room, behind a closed door. _Oh boy._

As if she possessed some superhuman power, Michiru suddenly appeared before Haruka. To be more precise, her lips appeared on Haruka's lips.

The kiss was ferocious, as if the events of the last week had all been leading up to this. Haruka was still unsure of what to do, and as the back of her knee's hit the edge of the bed, she instinctively plopped down onto the pure white comforter, her helmet rolling discarded off to the side.

Michiru took a seat next to the blonde, running a hand over Haruka's cheek.

"You're face is healing up nicely."

_Ha! Stupid Motoki._

Before Haruka could say anything the teal haired girl's lips were on her own once again.

_Such soft lips._

She felt Michiru's hand slide down from her cheek to her shoulder.

This was nice. Why couldn't they have started the evening with this? Haruka was sure she'd have been less nervous had they commenced in a prior make-out session.

Michiru's hand was now rubbing circles just over Haruka's collar bone.

_What was I so worried about? Why was I so nervous._

For the life of her Haruka couldn't recall the reason why she hadn't allowed this to happen sooner.

_I mean, what could better? I have this beautiful woman, willingly bruising my lips with her own. Just the feel of those ridiculously soft lips... oh and her smell..._

Haruka had come to realize that Michiru possessed the clean and salty scent of the ocean, as if she'd just emerged from the water moments before.

_Oh and those hands._

Soft hands roaming all over her body; running through her hair, and over her left breast. Her left...uhh

_Oh no._

* * *

**Oh no indeed. Will Michiru kick her out? Tell her she never wants to see Haruka ever again? Ask her why she's posing as a woman even though she really is one? Who knows! Except us, of course. By the way we also had a dinner night, my Haruka and I, and I actually had sashimi. Even if it was Ahi tuna in a bunch of sliders.**

**So, the wait wasn't _that_ long right? This baby was 8 and a half pages long! Pretty good for a fanfic chapter (on average. I've seen those crazy ones that are like, 20 pages long). And I hope you enjoyed reading it! I know I did XD Oh! I also wanted to comment that, for the most part, Chris is the one who writes the story so the credit really just goes to her nowadays. If anything I proofread, give ideas, and comment on funny things XD But she's the writer in this family of two.**

**Now on to the reviews!**

**Hatake Kai: Even if you were a dude I think everyone had a crush on Haruka at some point XD Here's your update!**

**Katie: Yours too!**

**AlterEgoErin: Thanks! In the anime, they really like to f*ck with eachother XD In the best way, though. We hope we captured that in this chapter, if anything. And it's true, any story is about pacing, otherwise it's not very enjoyable. I'm glad that we've been able to deliver that as well!**

**BritatoChip: Aha, sorry about the cliffie in this one too! No not big fat emo tears! (Like in Spirited Away. Have you seen Chihiro's tears? They're friggin huge!)**

**Jessica Kaioh: To be honest, when I was proofreading this chapter I was getting anxious for Haruka, so I can totally see where you're coming from with that. Sorry that the reveal was cut short... for suspense!**

**SavingKP: Here ya go!**

**Krugern: Isn't Ebisu-san awkward? I'm glad you enjoyed the banter between everyone.**

**Panda: Ahaha, sorry again for this chapter! You're just going to have to deal with it XD Have you seen Michiru? In the anime she's always messing with Haruka. The blonde's derp face is still fresh in my mind at their time in the Aquarium. And of course we'd reply back, we care for you all very much as our readers and want to give you the time of day as well. Good luck, of course, with finding your own Michiru! Or Haruka XD Hahah**

**Usagita: Update processing... complete!**

**Tripower: Here's the rest of it, but I'm afraid we're still evil. Woops! XD**

**Mantaray: You're funny XD We wouldn't have known it was late, no worries. Then again, what is a late review if you don't know you're expecting it? Anyway, we're very glad you're enjoying it so much that it's in your favorites list! We also promise that this fic won't be one of those abandoned by their writers, so no worries. And yay! We love reviews, of course.**

**Petiyaka: There's this thing I believe in: If something needs to be said, or learnt, if you don't do it life will provide a way to express it. Unfortunately, for Haruka, we just found out that life presented itself to tell Michiru Haruka is a woman XD Hope this chapter was a little longer for your tastes. You take care!**

**FaintFiction: Always the tie.**

**ShonS: Before anything, we pronounce your user name as Shownz. XD Awe, here is another chapter for cookie consumption. I'm glad you like the comic so far!**

**RS Wolf: We actually don't like when stories change perspectives between characters, so we didn't want to include that in this story. The whole story is through Haruka's eyes. Even though she said nothing at dinner, we're about to find out what Michiru thinks about this whole boob thing XD**

**xXxsailorFanxXx: And now you know (a little more than the last chapter)!**

**Monsterpane: We hope it wasn't that long of a wait!**

**Hankthefluuphiwaffle: Your name is such a mouthful, though I may have said that last time too XD The mental image of a shaved chihuahua in the snow was pretty funny. Sorry that the whole truth is out and you don't know what happens XD Thanks for the cookie other though!**

**See you next time guys, thanks for all the cookies!**


	9. Chapter 9

A fractured hip. Had to be. Pain this severe couldn't result from just simple bruising. For a moment Haruka pondered on one of those awful pelvic casts. There would be no way she could go back to school in one of those. Maybe she could transfer once she's healed...

"Ruka-kun?"

_A voice. A female voice. She sounds panicked._

Haruka finally looked up from her sprawled out position on the floor. Mossy green eyes met with brilliant blues. The last few minutes came flooding back.

In the midst of a lovely make out session, Michiru had grazed against Haruka's chest, inevitably revealing her biological lack of the Y chromosome. The blonde had shot back in shock, only to tumble off the bed and into a heap on the floor.

The teal haired girl studied her for a moment before speaking again.

"Ruka-kun, are you alright?"

"I..." The blonde began to stand before plopping back down to the floor in pain, holding her injured hip. Michiru sprang up in concern.

"Oh my, you're hurt! Let me get some ice."

"Umm... alright."

Upon hearing the blondes response, the shorter girl left to retrieve the aforementioned item, leaving Haruka alone. Well, not entirely alone, if you could count the white elephant that had taken residence in the corner of the room. Haruka thought it counted.

This was weird. Michiru had more or less made it to second base and... nothing. No screaming, no crying. In fact, the Kaioh girl was getting Haruka ice for her hip. She was getting ice right?

_What if she isn't getting ice at all? There are lot's of knives in the kitchen..._

Gulp.

How could Haruka even be sure Michiru went to the kitchen.

_Maybe she's getting a gun! Does Kaioh-san own a gun? Is that even legal? But he's rich, those normal rules don't apply. Do they?_

Haruka was suddenly startled from her thoughts by an icy cold sensation against her hip.

"Eeee..."

Michiru giggled.

"Sorry Ruka-kun, I should have given you a warning."

The teal haired girl helped the blonde up and back to the bed so she could ice her hip comfortably. They sat together awkwardly. Michiru broke the silence.

"So..."

"I'M SORRY," Haruka blurted before she could even stop herself, startling the shorter girl in the process.

"Sorry." The blonde repeated her apology, only this time for scaring the other girl.

"Stop apologizing. What are you sorry about?"

Haruka couldn't bare to meet Michiru's eyes.

"I should have told you. But I just liked you so much, and then things got out of hand and..."

Michiru's confused look went completely unnoticed by Haurka who seemed to be memorizing the back of her eyelids.

"Told me what?"

Now they were both confused. Haruka's eye's shot open to meet Michiru's.

"Wha.. you... I'm not a boy."

"Me neither?" Michiru wasn't following, and Haruka was just getting exasperated.

"I've lied to you. This whole time. I made you think I was a boy and tricked you into dating me. But I'm not a boy, I'm a girl. And I really like you. Which is why it has been so hard to tell you. And I was going to tell you tonight, at dinner, but then you were so beautiful, and I was having such a great time...and then you invited me in, and I couldn't have been happier. But then you grabbed my breast and..." The words tumbled out of the blondes mouth, and by the time she was finished she was out of breath.

"And what?" A small, cheeky grin began to grace Michiru's features. _Why is she smiling?_

"And... AND..."

"Ruka-kun, you honestly believed I thought you were a boy?" She was giggling by this point.

Haruka's jaw clamped shut as she stared at Michiru disbelievingly, who in turn had broken out into full on laughter. The teal haired beauty took a moment to calm down.

"I'm sorry Ruka-kun. I didn't realize that you thought..."

And suddenly, Michiru was unable to finish her sentence. The room had gone completely silent. Ebisu tried to press his ear further against the closed door...

Had the butler been in the room, he would have witnessed the young blonde lunge across the bed and crash her lips ferociously against the shorter girls. The white elephant saw it happen, just before he took his leave.

Michiru's back hit the soft comforter as Haruka took position above her. Eye's closed, lips pressed tightly together, hands roaming... Michiru took hold of Haruka's hips..

"Ouch! Ahh, oh, ow..." The blonde rolled off the teal haired girl in pain, pressing lightly against her injury. Michiru shot up in concern, only to break down in a fit of giggles. Within moments, Haruka had joined her, both laughing hysterically. Michiru crashed back down onto the bed as her giggles slowly died down.

They lay together on the plush bed, side by side, laughter dying down into wide grins. Haruka blindly groped for the other girls hand and, once making contact, squeezed it affectionately.

She couldn't believe this. Here she was, lying on a bed with Michiru. THE Michiru. Her Michi. And it didn't matter that she was a girl.

They stayed there for what seemed like forever sobering up before Michiru broke the comfortable silence.

"I am sorry. Had I realized what you were going through I'd have assured you sooner."

Sapphire eyes met mossy ones as both girls turned to regard the other.

"Don't be. I should have been honest from the get go. Even if you DID already know." They continued in thought until Haruka released a light laugh.

"What?"

"My mom's not gonna believe me when I tell her this. About you." The blondes grin proved to be contagious, and Michiru lacked any immunity. She grinned in return.

"It must be nice. Having such an understanding mother. It shows how much she really loves you."

Haruka realized what Michiru was referring to. She recalled what the shorter girl had said of her own parents.

"Old fashioned..." The teal haired girl nodded, grin faltering slightly. "Your parents love you too, Michi-chan. How can you expect them to understand you if you don't... don't let them know who you are?"

Michiru studied the blonde for a moment, before her grin widened once again. She leaned in, pecking Haruka on the lips. The taller girl was confused.

"What?"

"I still can't believe you thought I was under the impression that you were a guy this whole time."

Haruka ignored the sudden change of topic so as not to upset the other girl.

"Really? Because your use of male honorifics didn't clear anything up."

Michiru laughed.

"I just assumed you preferred being addressed as such. Everyone at school seemed to call you Haruka-kun, and need I point at that you wear the male uniform. I just figured it was a preference thing."

Haruka thought for a moment, casting her eyes towards the ceiling.

"Alright, I'll give you that one."

The Kaioh girl nudged her playfully, causing the blonde to break out in a large grin. This was nice. Comfortable. Had you told Haruka a week ago that she would be here, laying with the prettiest girl in school, she would have called you crazy. And had you told her that said prettiest girl would be aware of the blondes true gender, and completely accepting of the fact... well she'd probably would have slapped you right in the face before committing you to the nearest looney bin. She would have felt bad, but known that it was for your own good.

In this spot, on this bed... she could stay here forever. Correction; she **wanted **to stay here forever. But she couldn't very well spend the rest of her life lounging atop the snow white comforter.

Haruka casually rolled over and on to her stomach to properly regard the alarm clock on Michiru's nightstand. The blue haired beauty watched curiously, head tilted up slightly.

_11:32pm. Damn. It was late._

"Damn. It's late."

With a huff, Haruka crashed her face back down and into the lush blankets. Michiru rolled on to her side, facing the taller girl, and began playing with the blonde's golden hair.

"Mmmf fmm mephimm."

Without her normal hesitation, Michiru released a bark of laughter.

"What?"

Haruka lifted her head, allowing the other girl to hear her without the muffling bed spread.

"I said **that's not helping. **How can I be expected to be a gentleman when you continue to do such things."

"Such things as what?" Thin fingers continued through blonde locks.

"That! With the hair."

Michiru smirked sexily, scrapping her nails across Haruka's scalp.

"So Ruka-kun, you like when I play with your hair."

This was becoming too much. Michiru's flirting had been tough before, but now Haruka had no reason to hold back. The other girl knew she was a female and still wanted to be with her. The blonde had to leave before she lost all inhibitions.

"No. No." Haruka rolled away dramatically and right off the bed, disappearing from sight over the edge. Michiru watched curiously, one teal brow raised just slightly higher then the other. Just then, the blonde sprang up clumsily. She held her hip gingerly wincing briefly.

"I should go. It's late, and I am afraid that you may be the death of me."

The shorter girl giggled before glancing at the clock and sighing. She too rolled off the bed, though her landing seemed to be much more graceful. She smoothed out her dress.

"Will I see you tomorrow." Despite Haruka's often clueless behavior around the beautiful Kaioh girl, even she could detect the hopeful hint in the other woman's question.

The blonde's shoulders sagged slightly.

"Unfortunately I work tomorrow."

"Oh. The arcade, right?"

Haruka nodded.

"Maybe I could stop by."

This perked the Tenoh girl right up.

"I would like that."

They joined hands once again before both girls began moving towards the bedroom door. Haruka moved slower than usually, half because she didn't want to leave, and half because her hip hurt like hell.

Michiru regarded her sluggish movement.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" The blonde nodded.

"I'm just bruised I think. I'll ice it when I get home."

This seemed to satisfy the teal haired girl, as she continued towards the door, reaching for the handle.

"Well, I had a great time Ruka-kun. Probably the best date I've ever had."

Haruka smiled proudly, knowing it was she who had given Michiru such a fantastic night. As the other girl began to open the door, the blonde couldn't help but to dwell on the soon to be kiss goodnight. Despite not wanting to leave, she knew that the "goodnight kiss" would be memorable.

The blonde was so deep in thought she didn't notice anything wrong. She didn't notice the change in Michiru's demeanor. She didn't notice the usually bored looking man crouched low to the floor, presumed to have been leaning against the door that had been there moments before.

"**Ebisu-san?"**

* * *

**Oh my god everyone, how long has it been? Too long is the answer (because I'm too lazy to actually check the last update date). How has everyone been? I want to give a HUGE thanks to those still with us and those reviewing, you guys are AMAZING! We have been busy planning for our wedding, so you can imagine how hectic things can be. In fact, even the comic was compromised. Also been through losing a job (we found a new one though, and everything is fine) and family issues. So, even though we've had a hard time lately, it seems to be all good now (knocks on wood). **

**Oh, and sorry for the cliffhanger! Bawha**

**petiyaka : *calls you an ambulance* But cliffhangers are so much fun XD And everything is okay... For now.**

**Tripower : Here's the chapter you ordered sir, with a side of revelation. Sorry it's so short though!**

**RsDragon : Haruka: You touched my boob! Michiru: Well, boobs are awesome!**

**RyanAlone : You, sur, are correct. We haven't really been keeping it a secret, but Haruka's doubts seemed to bode on some people, to create confusion XD That's what we were hoping for. The real issue is coming up.**

**Fyee : If you like someone a lot, it's hard to tell them something about yourself that you think they may not like or understand. I'm sure everyone can relate to that.**

**Sailormoonie : That's something we didn't really see in a lot of fics (not to say they're not out there!), so Chris made extra sure to keep their flirting on a high level. They were always messing with eachother in the anime.**

**Hankthefluuphiwaffle : You can never have enough ties! And suits, according to Barney from How I Met Your Mother.**

**Panda : She won't! Hehe, I'm glad someone was getting confused with the constant battle in Haruka's brain! Poor Haruka, though. I hope you check back soon, I'm not sure if you have a notification on this story or what. Hope you're doin well!**

**Devilhamster : Nope! Michiru is fine, and prefers that Haruka is, in fact, a woman. Michiru doesn't get jealous, she gets competitive and lets people know what's hers XD**

**krugern : She definitely did! Michi lets people know what's up! XD And I'm sure there will be more teasing throughout the story.**

**FaintFiction : Always the tie. And you're right! She wouldn't want to kick Haruka out. Even if she wasn't totally into her, I don't think Michiru would be so rude to yell and scream for not telling the truth.**

**AlterEgoErin : Hahaha, sorry to leave you with another cliffie! And sorry that you thought the kisses came out of nowhere. It was impulsive on Haruka's part, like someone craving a dessert for weeks to finally have it in front of you on a silver plate. She couldn't help but dive in! Haha. We actually didn't like the fact that Haruka wore more feminine clothing in the manga, and decided to go the anime route.**

**Electra Red : Michiru: You ain't goin' nowhere biyatch! Haruka: D:...Okay! :'D**

**And then the boob grab happened. But it's all good! Sort of.**

**SHonLMicK : I cannot believe I typed your name wrong, I was so embarrassed XD I see that you changed it though!**

**V: I fuckin' love your comment XD**

**realistorprudeextraordinaire : Like I said to someone else, it was more impulsive than anything, and she was very excited to have Michiru to herself during a romantic dinner. In public or not XD**

**jade-MEST : Mucho gracias! el momento de la verdad ... ha llegado! XD Me alegro de queestés disfrutando de la historia. Pido disculpas por mi mal español**

**Mantaray : So sorry for the wait, I wish I could apologize a thousand times over to everyone. But thus is life. As far as Haruka goes, she's smooth, very smooth when she wants to be. But I think she underestimated Michiru and thought her to be a giggly girl like the "others".**

**CriDeLaMouette : Wow! Thanks for the compliment :'D That means a lot, and we love all our reviewers. They have always been our favorite as well (of course) it's just a shame that they didn't have a lot of screen time all in all.**

**Mojojojo : Thanks for reviewing, sorry for the long leave! But we're back :') **

**XxPure-SilverxX : Everything is revealed :'D**

**Also many thanks to reviewers**

**Rolling**

**Hatake Kai**

**nalia-san**

**destiny**

**Sailor Swifty**

**Jer-chan**

**monsterpane**

**KITTYKAT**

**Galaxia's Star Seed**

**elfspirit7**

**chmielian**

**We appreciate everyone's feedback and response, and we couldn't be more glad to have you.**

**Sorry that this chapter was so short, but we figured it's better to get this out then keep you waiting even longer. The story should be updated sooner than it took to get this one out.**

**Til' the next chapter!**


End file.
